Devil's Law
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: 'Hei, bukan salahnya bukan kalau secara tak sengaja si pirang emas itu adalah tipe pacar kesukaannya kan' Tapi itu bukan alasan yang tepat untuk menikung calon pacar adikmu sendiri. Apalagi kalau yang kau tikung sesama laki-laki. EnAli. AU.
1. Pembuka

Ingatkan dia, jika pemuda yang dibawa adik-adiknya dalam acara 'Mengerjakan Tugas Kelompok' itu adalah pacar idaman Kougyoku. Katakan padanya, jika merebut calon kekasih adiknya sendiri bukanlah hal yang baik. Dan yang terutama, teriakilah dia jika Alibaba Saluja—nama pemuda yang dibawa oleh Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu hari itu ke rumah—adalah seorang laki-laki, sama sepertinya.

Namun seperti biasa, peduli setan!

Kouen sudah memutuskan jika pemuda naif itu akan jadi targetnya yang selanjutnya.

Hei, bukan salahnya bukan kalau secara tak sengaja si pirang emas itu adalah tipe pacar kesukaannya kan?

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, OOC (maybe), Modern!AU, Miss Typo(s) b**

Banyak adegan tikung kanan tikung kiri etc

**Happy reading~~**

.

…*…

.

Kouen kenal pasti siapa saja orang-orang yang tinggal satu atap dalam perantauan dengan dirinya, baik itu saudara kandung ataupun saudara sepupunya.

Dia tahu pasti jika di balik wajah malas Koumei, tersimpan jiwa perfeksionis yang tergila-gila pada segala hal berbau militer. Dia tak akan segan-segan membantaimu dengan segala teorinya jika kau berani membantahnya.

Dan bukan rahasia lagi jika wajah keibuan Hakuei telah menutup mata dunia akan bakat membunuh yang terwujud dalam masakannya—yakinlah, Kouen sendiri hampir mati saat memakan cokelat valentine Hakuei tahun lalu.

Kougyoku boleh jadi gadis manja yang bersikap seolah punya segalanya, namun dalam hati dia hanyalah gadis kecil kesepian. Sejak dulu dia selalu mengiginkan seorang teman yang mau memahaminya—yang anehnya, begitu sulit dia dapatkan.

Tak lagi terpungkiri jika Kouha—saudara kembar Kougyoku—sering dikira perempuan, atau bahkan jika sudah tertebak gender aslinya, dia selalu mendapat label _gay_ karena terlalu memperhatikan fashion dan keindahan, tapi jika sudah berebut wanita dengannya … siap-siap saja menangis.

Dan yang terakhir Hakuryuu, boleh jadi ia terlihat begitu ambisius dan pemalu, tapi Kouen tahu jika sebenarnya Hakuryuu merasa canggung bersama dengannya dan saudara-saudaranya. Di balik sifat kakunya, tersembunyi senyum manis yang selain dapat membuat perempuan jatuh hati, laki-laki pun …

… lupakan saja. Intinya, Kouen mengenal seluruh anggota keluarganya luar dalam. Hingga ke sikap-sikap terkecil sekalipun.

Itulah alasannya mengapa Kouen sampai mengernyitkan alis saat melihat Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu duduk bersebelahan saat makan malam—biasanya mereka saling menjaga jarak dengan duduk paling jauh—berbisik-bisik dengan wajah serius dan mengangguk dengan wajah yang tak kalah seriusnya juga.

Bukannya dia tak senang jika adik dan sepupunya menjadi akrab, namun perubahan yang terjadi terlalu cepat justru membuatnya curiga. "Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanyanya, mengambil daging dengan sumpit, matanya tak lepas mengawasi dua orang yang sudah menjadi keluarganya itu.

"A-apanya yang apa?" Kougyoku balik bertanya, tertawa gugup dan membuang muka. Tanpa sengaja tangannya mengambil sayur—makanan yang paling dibencinya—Kouen sadar jika adiknya itu _memang _tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Namun dia hanya diam dan memutuskan untuk tak mengorek lebih dalam. "Oh. Ngomong-ngomong, Kougyoku, kau tak boleh tidak menghabiskan makanan yang sudah kau ambil—kau mengerti kan?"

"Eh?!" Gadis berambut merah itu mengerang pelan melihat benda hijau yang disingkirkannya jauh-jauh dalam mangkuk. Ah, harusnya dia tahu jika kakak sulungnya tak akan setengah-setengah jika menginginkan sebuah informasi. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Ini tidak adil! Apa aku tidak boleh memiliki rahasia untuk diriku sendiri?!"

"Kau membaginya dengan Hakuryuu, jadi mengapa kau tidak membaginya juga dengan kami?"

Kougyoku memandang saudara-saudara lainnya dengan wajah memelas, meminta pertolongan. Koumei tidak peduli dan sibuk membaca buku di tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya bergerak tak berguna di dalam mangkuk. Hakuei hanya tersenyum malaikat, tak berniat membantunya—lagipula dia _selalu _berada di pihak Kouen. Bahkan saudara kembarnya pun, Kouha, tampak sibuk menyortir makanan, mencari yang tak akan mempengaruhi berat badannya. Harapan terakhirnya hanya pada Hakuryuu.

Yang dipandang hanya memasang wajah dingin. Melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. "Kami hanya sedang membicarakan tugas seni yang harus dikerjakan secara berkelompok. Aku satu kelompok dengan Kougyoku."

Kouen tampak belum puas. "Jika hanya tugas seni tidak perlu bermain bisik-bisik seperti itu bukan?"

Sepasang sepupu yang seusia itu hanya saling pandang dengan wajah lelah.

"Hanya karena kalian mendapatkan kelompok dengan orang yang kalian sukai kan?" Kouha angkat bicara. Masih sibuk menyingkirkan potongan daging dalam supnya—hasil karya Koumei tentu saja, mereka tak akan ambil resiko dengan membiarkan Hakuei menyentuh peralatan dapur lagi.

"KOUHA!" teriakan histeris dari dua mulut itu keluar bersamaan. Wajah Kougoku dan Hakuryuu kompak memerah sebelum akhirnya hanya memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Oh."

Kougyoku mengernyitkan sebelah alis mendengar reaksi kakaknya. Dikiranya dia akan mendapatkan ceramah panjang atau nasihat tentang usia remaja, jatuh cinta dan hubungan seksual yang sehat. Sesuatu yang akan membuatnya lebih memilih untuk mati saja jika itu terjadi. "Kau tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi?"

"Untuk apa?"

Sukses sudah Kougyoku mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sekarang.

Hakuei tertawa dari samping Kouen. "Kouen menganggap kalian berdua sudah cukup dewasa untuk jatuh cinta. Dia yakin jika kalian pasti sudah dapat mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang kalian lakukan."

"Oh ...," gumam Kougyoku singkat. Iri pada kemampuan sepupunya yang bisa menebak dengan tepat apa yang tak terkatakan oleh kakak sulungnya.

"Aku juga turut senang untuk kalian berdua," gadis anggun itu kembali melanjutkan. "Kougyoku sekarang sudah bukan lagi gadis kecil yang merengek mengatakan akan menjadi pengantin Kouen jika sudah dewasa, marah jika ada yang mengatakan itu adalah suatu kemustahilan karena kalian bersaudara. Dan Hakuryuu juga sudah benar-benar menjadi seorang pria sekarang, aku benar-benar ingin melihat seperti apa gadis yang dapat membuatmu tersipu seperti itu."

"Bukan urusan Kakak untuk tahu," Hakuryuu masih membuang muka. Bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menaiki tangga sambil berkata, "Terima kasih atas makan malamnya."

Kouha tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah tubuh Hakuryuu menghilang ke lantai dua. "Kalian tidak akan percaya seperti apa gadis yang ditaksir Hakuryuu! Dia suka gadis dengan kekuatan gajah yang bisa menghajar habis sepuluh pria dewasa berotot sekaligus!"

Yang menimpali hanya Hakuei yang tampak tertarik dengan kisah percintaan adiknya. "Bukankah itu bagus? Kurasa gadis yang seperti itu akan melengkapi kekurangan Hakuryuu dan bisa menjaganya."

"Sebenarnya gadis itu cukup cantik juga jika mau berdandan dan sedikit tersenyum."

"Kouha!" Kougyoku kembali mengintrupsi. "Jangan bilang kalau tertarik pada Morgiana! Hakuryuu sudah naksir dia sejak kelas satu tahu!"

"Mana mungkin aku naksir pada gorila wanita kan?" Sumpit dilempar tepat ke wajah Kouha, untungnya pemuda itu sempat mengelak. Kesal pada saudara kembarnya yang senang melempar barang tiap kali emosinya terpancing, dia melanjutkan ledekannya—kali ini Kougyoku adalah korbannya. "Tapi tidak sepayah Alibaba yang sangat kau sukai itu, tentunya."

Lemparan sumpit kedua nyaris menancap di dahi Kouha andai saja Koumei tidak sigap menghentikan pergerakan benda itu dengan kipasnya. Dia masih belum ingin nafsu makannya hilang karena darah yang bersimbah di ruang makan.

"Alibaba?" tanya Kouen curiga, mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kouha yang memucat. Tahu jika Kougyoku yang malu tidak mungkin akan mau menjawab pertanyaannya. "Itukah nama laki-laki yang disukai Kougyoku?"

"KAK KOUEN! Bisakah kita tidak membahasanya saat makan malam?!"

Mengabaikan sang gadis yang sudah membenamkan wajahnya pada taplak meja makan, Kouen masih menatap tajam pada adik laki-laki bungsunya.

Kouha mencuri pandang pada adik kembarnya yang mengirim aura membunuh, namun aura kegelapan yang menguar dari kakak sulungnya pun tak bisa diabaikan. Dia menelan ludah. Memilih kata-kata yang dikiranya tidak akan membuat garpu, pisau atau apapun dilempar ke arahnya. "Nama lengkapnya Alibaba Saluja. Dia teman sekelas kami."

"Seperti apa dia?"

Target introgasi yang seharusnya Kougyoku berubah menjadi Kouha. Pemuda itu merutuk dirinya dalam hati, menyesal sudah angkat bicara. "Tipe penebar feromon tanpa sadar. Ada beberapa gadis yang benar-benar tergila-gila padanya namun dia sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Kougyoku dan Morgiana adalah dua di antaranya."

"KUBUNUH KAU, KOUHA SIALAN!"

Hakuei memasang wajah khawatir. "Bukankah Morgiana itu gadis yang disukai Hakuryuu?"

Kouha hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku mau-maunya jatuh cinta pada orang yang tak menyukainya. Padahal masih banyak gadis dan pemuda lain di dunia ini. Hanya perlu satu atau dua senyum maka mereka akan luluh dan jadi milikmu."

"Sayangnya Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu bukan tipe yang suka bermain api sepertimu," untuk pertama kalinya Koumei angkat bicara. Mencuri pandang pada adik perempuannya yang mulai meremat-remat taplak untuk menghilangkan rasa malu atau keinginan untuk membunuh Kouha saat itu juga. "Mereka adalah tipe yang akan setiap pada satu orang untuk waktu yang lama."

"Kak Koumei …"

"… dan akan mati bunuh diri pada akhirnya menyadari jika perasaan mereka tak akan pernah terbalas."

"KAK KOMEI!"

Kougyoku mengangkat kembali kepala, berpura-pura jika rona merah sewarna tomat tidak menghiasi pipinya. Namun pandangannya tetap dialihkannya menuju tempat lain. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan cinta-cintaan. Kami hanya satu kelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas seni itu saja. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

Senyum pengertian muncul di wajah kakak-kakak sang gadis, hapal benar pada sikap tak jujur Kougyoku jika kehidupan percintaannya sudah disinggung.

"Tugas seni apa?" tanya Kouen. Mencoba menjadi kakak baik hati yang memperhatikan adik perempuannya. "Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan lukisan atau patung entah-dari-zaman-apa yang menjadi keahlian Kak Kouen kok." Kougyoku menjawab, tampak senang karena pembicaraan akhirnya berbelok dan tak lagi menumbalkan dirinya. "Tapi aku masih memerlukan bantuan salah satu dari kalian."

Hakuei tersenyum sambil menata satu per satu peralatan makan yang sudah selesai digunakan. Membawanya ke tempat pencuci piring. "Jika ada yang bisa kami bantu, dengan senang hati kami akan bantu."

"Benarkah?!" Kougyoku berseru antusias. "Tugas kami mengharuskan ada satu model manusia untuk dilukis. Kami akan membandingkan gambar-gambar teman satu kelompok dan menarik kesimpulan dari hasil yang ada."

"Sepertinya menarik," Hakuei menimpali. "Dan kau menginginkan salah satu dari kami untuk menjadi model bukan?"

"Tepat sekali!" sorak Kougyoku. "Jadi, kalian mau kan?"

Koumei berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku tidak ikut." Sebelum Kougyoku sempat berteriak dengan nada kecewa menanyakan alasan mengapa tawaran itu ditolak dengan sebegitu mudahnya, Koumei melanjutkan. "Wajahku tidak cocok untuk digunakan sebagai model. Sebaik apapun kemampuan kalian dalam melukis, hasilnya tetap saja buruk."

Mereka tak lagi membantah kata-kata itu—percuma, Koumei tak akan mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan mereka. Mengutip kata-kata Kourin—salah satu anak perempuan keluarga Ren yang masih tinggal di rumah utama dan tidak ikut merantau seperti kakak-kakaknya—Koumei terlalu percaya pada apa yang dikatakan cermin. Padahal jika dia mau membuka diri, sesungguhnya ada satu atau dua gadis yang tergila-gila padanya.

Kouha bersiul setelah Koumei masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Satu calon modelmu sudah hilang, adikku tercinta."

Kougyoku mendengus pelan. "Memangnya kelompokmu sudah mendapatkan model?"

"Hei, jangan samakan kelompokku dengan kelompokmu yang lambat. Kami sudah punya beberapa model yang akan dipertimbangkan, pertama kakak laki-laki Aladdin, namanya Judar, yang kedua ibu Titus—kupikir dia adiknya, jujur saja. Dan yang paling terpaksa adalah kakek Sphintus—meski aku tak berharap melakukannya."

"Itu mengerikan. Namun masih jauh lebih baik dibandingkan kami." Kougyoku menghela napas panjang dengan gaya dramatis. "Wajah kedua kakak Alibaba benar-benar … aku tak mau mendeskripsikannya. Kak Koumei terlihat seperti seorang pangeran rupawan dari buku dongeng dibandingkan dengan mereka. Kakak laki-laki Morgiana … oke, sebenarnya dengan senang hati aku akan melukisnya andai saja dia bukan guru olahraga kita. Aku tak mau dikenal sebagai gadis yang gagal dalam lari _sekaligus_ melukis di matanya."

"Oh jadi, Sir Masrur itu … pantas saja mereka sama-sama berotot dan memiliki kekuatan gajah."

Kougyoku tak lagi menimpali ocehan saudara kembarnya. Memandang penuh harap pada dua kakaknya yang tersisa.

Hakuei tersenyum sambil mengelap piring-piring yang telah selesai dicuci dan meletakkannya kembali di rak. "Jika kalian tidak keberatan, aku mau menjadi model kalian."

"AKU CINTA PADAMU KAK HAKUEI!"

"Jadi, kapan kerja kelompok kalian akan dilakukan?"

"Rencananya besok," jawabnya cepat. Seingatnya Alibaba sudah mengatakan jika dia izin dari klub anggarnya untuk kerja kelompok mereka. Morgiana pun sudah berpamitan pada kakaknya untuk libur dari latihan petarungan bebas—entah apa itu maksudnya."

Hakuei memasang wajah tak enak. Memandang Kougyoku dengan pandangan meminta maaf. "Ah, jika besok … kurasa aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji untuk menemani dosenku mengikuti seminar di luar kota hingga malam …"

"Ah, begitu ya …" Kougyoku mendesah kecewa. Batal sudah dia hendak menyajikan seorang model cantik, anggun, menawan bak seorang putri pada teman-temannya. Namun sedikit dia merasa lega, dengan begini kekhawatirannya akan kemungkinan Alibaba jatuh cinta pada Hakuei akan menghilang. Dia menoleh pada satu-satunya kakak yang tersisa.

Kouen menghela napas panjang. "Pastikan jam tiga kalian sudah sampai."

Kougyoku menjerit dan langsung memeluk kakak sulungnya erat. Menyatakan betapa dia sangat menyayangi sang kakak—persis sama seperti saat mereka masih kecil. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menyadari jika di balik wajah tampan dan tenang kakaknya, tersembunyi sebuah motif yang awalnya didasarkan pada rasa ingin tahu dan kasih sayang pada adik-adiknya. Dia ingin menilai seperti apa orang yang sudah berhasil membuka hati Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu yang keras.

Di sisi lain meja, Kouha mengerang kesal. "Curang, aku juga mau melukis Kak Kouen …"

.

…*…

.

"Jadi, Kak Kouen yang akan menjadi model kita?"

Kougyoku menoleh pada sepupunya yang berjalan sambil menatap lurus ke depan, ke tempat dua teman satu kelompok mereka berjalan sambil melihat pemandangan sekeliling dengan heboh. Mengagumi deretan rumah-rumah besar dengan taman berhiaskan air mancur yang banyak ditemui di kompleks ini. "Ada masalah?"

Hakuryuu mendengus kecil. "Kau tahu aku tidak terlalu suka dengan Kak Kouen."

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Kak Hakuei ada acara hari ini dan jangan tanya bagaimana dengan Kak Koumei, sudah pasti dia menolak dan lebih memilih berdiam di sudut kamarnya, membaca buku hingga berjamur." Gadis itu menyeringai pada sepupunya yang masih tak dapat menerima kenyataan jika dia harus menggambar kakak sepupunya yang paling tak bisa dia hadapi. "Atau … jangan-jangan kau takut Morgiana direbut oleh Kak Kouen?"

"TIDAK!"

Kougyoku tertawa melihat wajah sepupunya yang memerah. "Ayolah, Morgiana bukan tipe kesukaan Kak Kouen. Dia masih terlalu muda." Kougyoku mengingat-ngingat kembali beberapa mantan kekasih kakaknya yang pernah dia temui—dan dia jadikan objek kecemburuan saat masih kecil. "Lagipula, mantan terakhir Kak Kouen memiliki tubuh yang kurus dan tinggi serta berambut pirang keemasan. Sikapnya sangat polos dan memandang dunia dengan naifnya."

"Maksudmu seperti dia?"

Gadis berambut merah itu mengikuti arah dagu Hakuryuu yang terangkat. Tepat menuju pemuda yang diharapkannya akan menjadi kekasihnya akhir tahun ini. Dia memandang Hakuryuu dengan wajah malas. "Apa aku harus mengatakan jika semua mantan Kak Kouen adalah seorang perempuan?"

Hakuryuu mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Aku hanya bercanda." Dia berjalan lebih cepat beberapa langkah dari Kougyoku. "Tapi deskripsimu itu sangat cocok dengan dia bukan?"

"Jangan jadikan Alibaba kambing hitam untuk menghilangkah kegelisahanmu, Hakuryuu."

"Aku juga tidak akan peduli jika memang itu terjadi. Selama Alibaba tidak menyadari perasaan Morgiana, maka itu sudah cukup untukku. Entah itu kau, Kak Kouen atau siapapun yang melakukannya," katanya. Memandang pada sepupunya yang memasang wajah cemberut tak senang. "Tapi karena aku sudah telanjur bekerja sama denganmu untuk tugas kali ini, maka ayo kita lakukan sampai akhir. Kau akan menjauhkan Alibaba dari Morgiana sementara aku akan menjauhkan Morgiana dari Alibaba. Itu perjanjian kita semalam kan?"

Kougyoku mendengus pelan mendengar kata-kata Hakuryuu. "Kita lihat siapa yang bicara? Pemuda yang semalam meninggalkan ruang makan dan membiarkan _partner in crime_-nya diintrogasi dan diejek oleh saudara lainnya?"

"Diamlah."

Sang gadis berambut merah hanya mengamati sepupunya yang berjalan lebih cepat dan mensejajari satu gadis lainnya yang ada dalam kelompok mereka. Berbeda dengan saat bicara dengannya, rona merah muda jelas terlihat di pipi pemuda itu saat mengajak gadis pendiam di sampingnya mengobrol.

Kougyoku mengangkat bahu sebelum berlari menuju pemuda pirang yang dia klaim menjadi kekasih masa depannya. Huh, siapa peduli dengan ocehan Hakuryuu yang tidak jelas ujung pangkalnya bukan?

Senyum secerah matahari sudah ditampilkannya. "Alibaba!"

.

…*…

.

Kouen masih duduk di ruang keluarga saat mendengar ribut-ribut dari pintu masuk. Dia tak perlu keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Jam sudah menunjukkan puluk setengah tiga, pasti Kougyoku dan teman-temannya sudah tiba.

Saat suara langkah kaki mereka terdengar semakin keras, baru dia menutup buku yang membahas tentang peran wanita dalam pemujaan sebelum masa prasejarah. Menoleh, mendapati beberapa remaja sudah berada di ruang tamu dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dia tak angkat bicara, Kougyoku pasti akan melakukan tugas untuk beramah tamahnya dengan baik, menyuruh teman-temannya duduk, membuatkan teh dan mengambilkan beberapa cemilan sebelum memulai membahas tugas kelompok mereka.

Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian celah yang tadinya sempit di antara dua pintu melebar, Kougyoku masuk sambil membawa tas sekolahnya. Senyum di wajahnya tampak lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Aku senang Kakak ada di rumah."

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu, bukan?" jawabnya. Meletakkan buku di atas meja dan menoleh pada sang adik yang tengah berlari ke dapur. "Lagipula aku memang membutuhkan liburan dari pekerjaan sebagai kurator museum sejarah."

Sang adik perempuan tersenyum lebar. "Dan kau mengorbankan waktu liburanmu yang sangat berharga itu untuk menjadi model kami."

Kouen mengangguk kecil. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan mencuri lihat pada pintu ruang tamu yang terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut merah gelap duduk di ujung sofa, di sampingnya Hakuryuu tengah mencobanya mengajak bicara sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah.

Tak perlu ahli percintaan untuk menebak mana yang bernama Morgiana di sana.

Satu orang yang tersisa—yang kemungkinan besar adalah pemuda yang disukai Kougyoku—adalah anak laki-laki berambut pirang keemasan yang duduk membelakanginya, membuatnya tak bisa menebak rupa pemuda itu.

"Kak Kouen bisa tunggu saja di perpustakaan—tunggu, apa Kak Koumei ada di sana?"

"Di mana lagi Koumei berada?" Kouen balas menjawab. "Aku tunggu di sini saja. Kalian bisa melukisku dengan latar belakang perapian palsu itu."

Kougyoku memandang perapian hiasan yang mati-matian Hakuei pertahankan keberadaannya saat mereka pindah ke sini. Cukup indah dan berkesan klasik, tampak cocok dengan kakaknya yang tampan dan serius. "Setuju." Sang gadis menyambar baki berisi beberapa cangkir teh, poci dan cemilan, berjalan riang ke ruang tamu sambil berteriak ceria.

Kouen kembali mencuri pandang, menemukan si pirang menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kougyoku, mengatakan sesuatu yang tak sampai pada telinga Kouen.

Dan saat itu sebuah seringai lebar tersungging di wajah sang pria muda.

_Selera Kougyoku di luar dugaan. Boleh juga._

.

…TBC…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Aduh, aku nggak tahu kesambar apa sampai nulis kisah ini. Namun tetap saja aku senang saat menuliskannya. Meski satu tema dengan FF yang waktu itu aku baca, aku berani menjamin ini bukan FF terjemahannya, karena ya … ini akan jadi FF yang aku harapkan benar-benar bisa membawa kisah gay dunia nyata. Nggak tahu nanti hasilnya bagaimana.

Mungkin ini saja yang bisa aku sampaikan, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


	2. Hukum Pertama

**Hukum Iblis Pertama:**

_Carilah mangsa yang bisa kau dapatkan. Adalah sebuah kesia-siaan yang besar jika sampai kau mengincar mangsa yang tidak dapat kau raih._

_Namun jika kau sudah telanjur menentukan mangsa yang tidak bisa kau raih, maka ada dua hal yang bisa kau lakukan. Yang pertama adalah berusaha meninggalkannya dan tidak pernah mencoba meraihnya lagi__.__A__tau yang kedua, tetap berusaha meraihnya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya dia menggelepar dalam pelukanmu._

_Dan jika kau memang seorang iblis sejati, meskipun kau memilih__ jalan yang pertama, pada akhirnya kau akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan mangsamu hingga akhirnya dia berada di bawah cengkraman tanganmu._

_Jadi, pada akhirnya memang hanya ada satu jalan._

_Dapatkan dia dan mangsa dia._

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, OOC (maybe), Modern!AU, Miss Typo(s) ****etc**

Banyak adegan tikung kanan tikung kiri etc

**Happy reading~~**

.

…*…

.

Koumei sedang membaca ulang buku pertahanan militernya untuk yang keseribu kali saat pintu perpustakaan terbuka, tanpa menoleh pun di sudah tahu siapa orang yang datang menemuinya saat itu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan model dadakanmu?"

Sang tamu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sulung dalam keluarga itu, Kouen, tak menjawab. Masih berdiri di sana dengan mimik wajah serius. "Koumei, aku akan berkencan lagi."

Malas, akhirnya Koumei meninggalkan pandangannya dari buku dan mengalihkannya pada sang kakak. Berbalik dan duduk menghadapnya. Kouen melangkah masuk sambil menutup pintu, wajahnya tampak sedikit lebih gelap dibandingkan dia yang biasanya. "Apa anak yang ditaksir Kougyoku sebegitu berbahayanya?"

"Kau tahu sendiri, dua buah yang jatuh dari pohon yang sama, tidak akan jauh letaknya."

Koumei mengangguk pelan. Mencari _handphone_ yang terkubur di balik buku-buku yang tengah dibacanya dan bergumam pelan. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus menyangkal diri seperti ini? Kau tidak akan mungkin melarikan diri selamanya. Bahkan Hakuei saja sudah tahu tentang orientasimu yang menyimpang."

"Aku masih tidak yakin mengatakannya secara terbuka adalah hal yang baik. Sampai saat ini statusku masih pewaris keluarga kita. Kecuali jika kau mau mengambil alihnya."

"Tidak sudi."

"Baiklah, aku sudah tahu jawabannya." Kouen mengambil tempat di salah satu sofa dan mengambil secara acak salah satu buku yang terbuka di sampingnya. Sejarah perang dunia kedua, dia menutupnya kembali dengan malas. "Dan bicara soal Hakuei, akulah yang memberitahunya sendiri."

"Karena dia memiliki perasaan padamu?"

Kouen tak lagi menimpali. Hanya memandangi satu per satu judul buku yang ada di sana, melenguh bosan melihat banyaknya buku mengenai strategi peperangan yang menghuni rak perpustakaan mereka. Koumei tampaknya memang tak pernah berubah sejak dia menonton film kolosal pertamanya—tetap tergila-gila oleh peperangan.

Koumei menghela napas panjang. "Gadis seperti apa yang ingin kau kencani sekarang?"

"Terserah, aku tak peduli. Seperti apapun dia, pasti hasilnya akan sama saja."

"Kalau kau sebegitu pesimistiknya, mengapa kau tak mencoba untuk mengencani bocah yang datang bersama Kougyoku saja?"

Kouen menoleh, memandang sinis pada saudara yang usianya paling dekat dengannya. "Memangnya kau pikir aku sudah segila itu hingga mencoba merebut kekasih dari adik perempuanku sendiri?"

"Masih calon kekasih," koreksi sederhana dari Koumei. "Masih banyak kemungkinan lain yang bisa terjadi. Termasuk ditikung oleh kakaknya sendiri. Lagipula … aku sudah kehabisan kontak perempuan yang bisa kau kencani sekarang."

Si sulung masih duduk di sofanya, menyangga dagu dengan satu tangan dan menerawang. "Aku mulai tak mengerti, sebenarnya siapa di antara kita yang mulai gila?" Dia menoleh pada adiknya yang sudah menyerah mengobrak-abrik daftar nama di _handphone_-nya. "Kau yang berani mengusulkan ide sinting semacam itu, atau aku yang justru mempertimbangkannya."

Pemuda dengan wajah berbintik-bintik itu mengangkat bahu. "Percuma mendiskusikan cinta padaku yang dilirik perempuan saja tidak. Tapi jika ada satu hal yang aku tahu tentang percintaan maka; cinta itu buta—sangat buta—sampai mereka yang merasakannya tidak dapat lagi membedakan mana yang baik dan yang buruk." Dilemparkannya kembali _handphone_ ke atas tumpukan buku—benar-benar menyerah. "Jadi, apa pilihanmu kali ini?"

"Aku masih berpendapat jika aku perlu berkencan dengan seorang wanita. Aku perlu memastikan perasaanku—setidaknya untuk saat ini."

"Dan setelah itu? Kau akan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja seperti sebelum-sebelumnya?"

"Aku masih belum bisa memutuskannya hingga benar-benar terjadi."

Koumei memandangi kakaknya dengan pandangan menyelidik, mencoba menebak apa yang sesungguhnya ada di balik otak jenius sang kakak—dia hanya mengangkat bahu tak mengerti. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku punya satu calon—dan ini adalah calon terakhir yang bisa kau dapatkan dariku—untuk kau coba."

.

…*…

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

Alibaba menoleh dan mendapati teman perempuannya yang berambut panjang tengah membungkuk melewati bahunya. Aroma mawar yang menjadi sampo gadis itu menusuk hidungnya, membuatnya sedikit pusing. "Hanya sedang berpikir … ternyata aku memang tidak berbakat dalam melukis ya …"

Kougyoku memandang sketsa wajah kakaknya milik Alibaba, tidak sebegitu buruk—dibandingkan miliknya—namun jika mereka tidak melukisnya bersama, dia juga pasti tak akan dapat mengenali jika pemuda dalam kertas itu adalah kakaknya sendiri. "Masih lebih baik dibandingkan milikku sebenarnya."

"Wajah kakakmu tampan sekali, dan dia terlihat sangat berwibawa. Aku sampai berkeringat sendiri saat menggambarnya." Alibaba tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Hakuryuu yang duduk di samping Alibaba dan mencuri dengar sejak tadi menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan pada sepupunya. Kogyoku memberengutkan wajah sebelum kembali bicara dengan senyum lebarnya. "Kak Kouen memang sangat tampan, bahkan saat kecil aku terobsesi untuk menikah dengannya."

"Benarkah? Tapi kupikir setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya pasti akan berpikiran sama. Kalau aku perempuan pun aku pasti sudah langsung jatuh hati padanya."

Kali ini Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu memasang wajah horor bersamaan, memandang wajah polos Alibaba yang tampak tidak terlalu memikirkan akan arti kata-katanya. Dalam telepati antar sepupu yang entah sejak kapan muncul, mereka saling meyakinkan, '_Itu cuma kata-kata pujian yang salah kita terjemahkan. Cuma pujian! Pujian!_'

"Apa dia sudah memiliki kekasih?" Alibaba bertanya.

Kougyoku menelan ludah yang entah mengapa terasa begitu pahit. "Me-mengapa kau menanyakan hal semacam itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja …," Alibaba merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah majalah untuk pria dewasa dari dalamnya. Kougyoku membulatkan matanya—tak tahu harus mengatakan apa—masih tak percaya jika Alibaba yang alim dan polos itu mengeluarkan majalah dengan cover wanita berdada montok—oh, sial, dadanya nyaris dapat dibilang rata jika dibandingkan model cover itu. "Menurut majalah yang dipinjamkan Sir Sinbad, seorang laki-laki dewasa yang matang akan memilih untuk tinggal bersama kekasihnya dibandingkan tinggal di rumah. Aku sedikit kaget melihat kakakmu masih tinggal bersama kalian."

Terkutuklah guru seni mereka yang meminjami murid benda berbahaya seperti itu.

Gadis berambut merah itu tertawa dengan nada yang sedikit dipaksakan. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup—tertular kebiasaan Alibaba. "Bagaimana ya? Menurutku itu salah satu bentuk perlindungannya pada kami—adik-adiknya. Aku tak yakin dia mau membebaskan kami begitu saja dengan meninggalkan rumah." Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kougyoku membungkuk semakin dekat. "Bukankah kau juga punya kakak? Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"Hm, kakak-kakakku ya … setahuku mereka tak pernah memiliki kekasih. Jadi kami masih tinggal dalam satu rumah."

_Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang mau dengan pria-pria berwajah aneh seperti mereka? _Kata-kata kejam itu hanya terucap dalam hati Kougyoku sementara bibirnya menggumamkan 'Oh' panjang. "Apa kau juga akan tinggal dengan kekasihmu jika kau sudah dewasa nanti, Alibaba?"

Mata emas itu menyipit bingung, alisnya berkerut pelan. "Entahlah. Mungkin jika kekasihku adalah orang yang dewasa dan tenang, aku akan tinggal bersamanya."

Hakuryuu kembali menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya pada Kougyoku, '_Mati kau. Tipenya jelas terbalik denganmu yang kekanakan dan cerewet!_' terlontar tanpa dikatakan. Kougyoku mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tersenyum—membuktikan jika dia mampu menjadi calon pacar ideal Alibaba. "Seperti apa orang itu?"

"Seperti apa ya?" Alibaba berpikir sambil menopang dagunya. Memandang langit-langit kelas. "Hm, mungkin yang mirip dengan kakakmu itu …"

.

…*…

.

"Ini semua salahmu."

Hakuryuu menoleh pada sepupunya yang sudah mengatakan hal yang sama sebanyak seratus kali. "Ya, ya, ya." Dia memutar matanya malas. Kembali memperhatikan jalan yang sedikit lebih ramai dibandingkan biasanya.

"Jika kau tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh, tentunya aku tidak akan memikirkan kemungkinan yang aneh-aneh juga kan?"

"Berhenti merajuk, Kougyoku." Dia menghela napas panjang. Menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat kejadian bodoh yang terjadi siang tadi. Hampir saja dia mengira jika orientasi salah seorang sahabatnya geser andai saja kalimat '_Tentu saja orang itu perempuan_' tidak keluar dari bibir si pirang. "Lagipula itu tidak sepenuhnya salahku. Memang kata-kata Alibaba saja yang bisa memancing kesalahpahaman dari orang lain."

Kougyoku menggerutu pelan dan menggembungkan pipinya, tanda jika dia kesal. Sebelum akhirnya dia hanya menghela napas panjang. "Aku tak mau berpikir jika di masa depan Alibaba akan menjadi kakak iparku."

"Aku juga tidak mau memikirkannya."

"Itu seperti mimpi buruk."

"Untuk waktu yang sangat langka, aku setuju denganmu." Hakuryuu memandang langit yang berwarna biru cerah dengan awan-awan putih yang bagaikan gula-gula melayang—hanya dalam imajinasi masa kanak-kanaknya. "Kupikir itu memang salahku. Harusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal-hal bodoh macam itu."

"Ukh … mendengarmu mengucapkan permintaan maaf ternyata cukup mengerikan juga."

"Hei, aku sudah minta maaf dan kau malah mengatakan jika itu mengerikan?!"

"Karena memang itulah kenyataannya!"

"Itu tidak benar!"

"Benar!"

"Tidak!"

Keduanya saling pandang sejenak, teringat jika mereka tak pernah terlibat percakapan bodoh semacam ini sejak dulu. Hakuryuu yang merasa kaku dengan keluarganya dan Kougyoku yang kesulitan untuk membangun persahabatan. Tak pernah terlintaskan di benak mereka jika hal semacam itu mungkin saja terjadi. Akhirnya mereka hanya saling mengalihkan pandang, malu dengan sikap kekanakan masing-masing.

"Hei," Hakuryuu memanggil. Tetap tidak meoleh pada sepupunya yang berjalan pelan di sampingnya. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau mengajak Alibaba berkencan? Mungkin kau bisa membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dengan hal itu."

"Be-berkencan?" Kougyoku memegangi pipinya yang terasa memerah. Panas membayangkan adegan-adegan manis dan penuh romansa yang biasa dilihatnya saat sepasanng muda-mudi berkencan. Makan bekal berdua, bergandengan tangan, berpelukan dan berci—ehem. Sepertinya dia memang berpikir terlalu jauh. "Apa kau pikir aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk berkencan?"

Tatapan sinis adalah jawaban yang diberikan Hakuryuu. "Mau sampai kapan kau menganggap dirimu sebagai anak-anak hanya karena kakak-kakakmu masih memperlakukanmu begitu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Hanya saja … entahlah, aku tak pernah membayangkannya sebelumnya jika aku akan berkencan dengan Alibaba atau hal semacam itu."

"Memangnya selama ini apa yang kau pikirkan jika pada akhirnya kalian pacaran?"

Kougyoku mengangkat bahunya dan memasang wajah polos. "Entahlah. Aku tak pernah berpikir hingga sejauh itu." Dia memandang sepupunya dan tersenyum dengan alis yang berkerut dalam—sedikit terlihat pahit. "Kau tahu? Membayangkan jika suatu saat Alibaba akan membalas perasaanku pun rasanya terlalu jauh. Aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Apalagi … aku punya saingan yang dewasa dan tenang—tepat seperti tipe gadis kesukaan Alibaba."

"Kak Kouen?"

"Mana mungkin! Maksudku Morgiana!"

Gadis itu langsung menutup mulutnya. Teringat jika sepupunya yang tak terlalu banyak bicara itu tengah memendam perasaan pada gadis yang didaulatnya sebagai saingan cinta. Hendak dia mengatakan 'maaf', andai saja Hakuryuu tak terburu mendengus dan membalas. "Bukankah karena itu kita bekerja sama?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau lupa? Kita sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan Alibaba dan Morgiana apapun halangannya bukan?"

Kedipan mata bodoh. "Bukankah itu cuma berlaku selama tugas seni kemarin?"

"Memangnya sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan si pirang polos itu?"

"Er, belum sih."

"Maka dari itu … kurasa kerja sama ini harus terus dilakukan …"

Masih mengedip bodoh. Kougyoku merasa menemukan warna merah samar di pipi sepupunya—yang biasanya hanya muncul saat Morgiana menyapanya. Ingin dia tertawa, namun hanya senyum lebar saja yang dia sunggingkan—tak mau membuat Hakuryuu kesal dan mencabut kembali tawarannya. "Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya untuk kedepannya, ya."

.

…*…

.

Kouen duduk di kamarnya, mencoba membaca data-data mengenai pameran benda prasejarah yang akan dilakukan di museumnya. Menghela napas panjang, bosan menangkap perihal kapak dari batu atau patung dari bahan yang sama.

Otaknya masih terus terpaku pada nama gadis yang disarankan oleh adik laki-laki tertuanya. Mendengus pelan, tahu jika si ahli senjata itu memang sudah gila—namun seharusnya tak cukup gila untuk menyarankan nama itu setelah apa yang selama ini terjadi.

Matanya menangkap foto keluarga yang diambil setengah tahun lalu, berisikan dia, Koumei, Hakuei, Kouha, Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu. Ditutupnya foto itu—tak ingin melihatnya sekarang. Dia sudah membentuk keluarga ini menjadi keluarga yang dianggapnya ideal—tinggal menunggu Hakuryuu mau menerima keberadaan mereka sebagai bagian dari keluarganya saja. Dia tak mau merusak apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini hanya demi keegoisan semata.

Pintu diketuk dua kali. Kouen mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang sama sekali tidak dibacanya. "Ya?" dia menyahut.

Kepala Hakuei masuk dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Tangannya membawa nampan berisikan sup panas yang masih mengepul. "Kau melewatkan makan malam."

"Maaf, aku sibuk. Ada pameran yang harus kusiapkan untuk hari minggu besok." Bukan kebohongan, itu akan jadi kenyataan jika dia tak sibuk memikirkan si pirang manis ataupun keluarganya. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkannya."

Hakuei membawa nampan itu masuk dan meletakkannya di salah satu meja kecil di sudut ruangan—bersama dengan miniatur piramid yang kelewat detail. "Kougyoku mengira kau sibuk karena mengambil libur untuk menjadi modelnya. Dia yang memanaskan sup ini untukmu—tapi berkata tak punya cukup nyali untuk mengantarkannya."

Kouen tersenyum kecil. Sudah hapal pada adik perempuannya yang satu itu. Mudah merasa tak enak sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. "Jadi, kau masuk hanya untuk mengantarkan sup itu?"

"Bukan. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Sayangnya aku sedang sibuk, tidak bisakah kita membicarakannya besok pagi saja? Sambil sarapan mungkin."

"Membicarakan hal seperti ini saat sarapan hanya akan mengurangi nafsu makan saja. Maka dari itu aku mendatangimu sekarang. Kita tidak akan makan waktu banyak—kau bisa jamin itu."

Kouen menghela napas panjang dan memutar kursinya untuk menghadap pada sang sepupu. Kepalanya mengangguk menunjuk sebuah sofa berlengan di sudut ruangan, memberi kode agar Hakuei duduk di sana. "Baiklah, jadi katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kau bertingkah aneh hari ini."

"Apa yang menurutmu aneh dari tingkahku?"

"Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang biasa kau lakukan tiap hari," Hakuei bergumam pelan. "Kau tidak meminum kopi hitammu pagi ini atau membaca koran yang dibawakan Kouha. Kau juga tidak mengancingkan kancing keduamu saat berangkat bekerja. Dan yang paling utama, kau menolak memandang Kougyoku sepanjang hari."

Kouen memandang sepupunya dengan pandangan aneh sebelum mendengus singkat. "Kurasa aku telah memasukkan seorang _stalker_ dalam rumah."

Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan membawa hal-hal kecil yang tidak harus dibicarakan, Hakuei sudah hapal benar dengan perangai sepupunya saat menghindari percakapan. "Kurasa ada hal yang sangat mengganggumu saat Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku membawa teman-temannya ke sini. Apa ada yang salah dengan mereka?"

"Aku bukan ahli psikologi remaja yang dapat mengidentifikasi karakter anak belasan tahun sekali lihat. Aku sejarawan."

"Kouen, tak bisakah kau berhenti mengelak? Aku yakin kita sama-sama tahu apa yang sedang kita bicarakan sekarang."

Dari meja bekerjanya, Kouen yang biasanya tampak begitu muda dan berwibawa kini terlihat sangat tua dan lelah. Beban pekerjaan dan keluarga yang biasanya tak pernah menggoyahkan karakter kuatnya kini terlihat menghilang. "Jadi apa yang akan kau katakan jika aku tertarik untuk merebut calon kekasih adikku sendiri?"

Sunyi. Tidak ada jawaban. Hakuei terdiam sejenak dengan senyum pengertiannya sebelum berjalan maju dan menepuk pundak pria itu. "Kurasa kau sudah melakukan segala yang kau bisa untuk menghindari perasaan seperti itu."

"Kurasa aku harus berkencan lagi. Sayangnya satu-satunya orang yang ditawarkan Koumei adalah orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri."

"Aku mengerti." Hakuei mengangguk paham, masih dengan nada keibuan, namun dihiasi oleh sedikit nada jahil. "Memang tidak setiap hari bisa melihat Koumei berjalan keluar dari perpustakaannya dan bertanya padaku apa aku masih mau berkencan denganmu."

Satu dengusan kembali terdengar. "Dia selalu bergerak cepat."

Hakuei tertawa mendengarnya. Berjalan keluar sambil menenteng nampan yang dibawanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu keberatan untuk kau jadikan objek pelarianmu—hanya untuk sementara hingga kau menemukan objek yang sesungguhnya." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku akan mampir ke museummu minggu depan dan melihat pameran yang ada di sana—sekaligus membawakan makan siang."

Pintu ditutup. Meninggalkan Kouen yang masih terdiam sembari memandang badan kayu berbentuk kotak itu. Kembali menghela napas panjang. Dokumen-dokumen penting menunggu untuk digerayangi dan diberi atensi, namun mood untuk melakukannya masih lari entah ke mana. Bahkan sup yang uapnya mulai menipispun tak membuat nafsu makannya naik. Setidaknya kini dia punya satu relawan untuk membantunya kembali menemukan jati diri, namun perasaan bersalah akan sang relawan tetap saja nyata.

Masih jelas di ingatannya saat mereka baru saja pindah. Saat itu baru dia, Koumei dan Hakuei saja yang menempati rumah ini, adik-adik mereka masih tetap bertahan di rumah utama.

Di meja makan, berdua dengan Hakuei yang terus menggenggam tangannya erat dan memasang senyum manis yang terlalu dipaksakan, dia mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya untuk menghentikan perasaan gadis itu.

Dan malamnya, isak tangis yang teredam bantal secara imajiner memenuhi kamarnya. Tapi entah mengapa dalam kehidupan nyata pun, ada kantung mata besar dan sembab di bawah mata sang gadis esok harinya, berikut senyum yang begitu tawar rasanya.

Ah ya, waktu memang begitu cepat berubah. Berlari seperti tikus dalam roda mainannya.

Bahkan seorang Kouen pun tak bisa menghentikan lajunya.

"Alibaba Saluja …" dikecapnya nama itu dalam bibirnya.

Rasa manis dan pahit terkecap di sana, bersamaan dengan rambut pirang yang bergoyang saat kepalanya dimiringkan, senyum manis ragu-ragu yang dia sunggingkan dan gestur salah tingkah saat Kouen mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pemuda itu terlalu adiktif.

Lebih berbahaya dari pria-pria lain yang pernah ditemuinya di masa lalu dan membuatnya jatuh hati. Ah, entah mengapa Kouen merasa dia sudah berubah dari seorang gay menjadi gay pedofilia.

.

…*…

.

**To: Alibaba Saluja**

**Alibaba, apa kau punya rencana hari Minggu besok?**

Kirim … tidak. Jarinya terhenti di tengah jalan. Kougyoku menoleh pada sepupu yang memiliki bekas luka bakar di wajahnya. Hakuryuu mengangguk yakin, gemas akan lima menit di mana gadis itu terus ragu hanya untuk memencet sebuah tombol.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu agresif?"

"Kau tidak langsung menabraknya ke ranjang kan? Tidak."

Kougyoku cemberut mendengarnya, memejamkan mata dan langsung memencet tombol berwarna hijau terang itu. Hati langsung berdoa semoga Alibaba menjawab 'tidak' dan tidak menanyakan mengapa tiba-tiba Kougyoku menanyakan hal itu.

Bunyi pesan masuk terdengar bagaikan sangkakala hari kiamat.

Dipandanginya _handphone_ dengan tatapan nelangsa, tempat sebuah gambar amplop berkedip-kedip tak berdosa. "Apa aku harus membukanya?"

Hakuryuu terlihat seperti ingin melempar buku fisikanya seketika. "Kalau kau tidak mau membukanya, untuk apa kau mengirimkannya, tadi?!"

"Itu karena kau memaksaku!"

"Buka!"

**From: Alibaba Saluja**

**Aku berencana untuk pergi ke museum ****dan**** melihat pameran yang ada di sana. Memangnya ada apa? Aku tak perlu mengulang gambarku yang kemarin kan?**

Dua Ren bersaudara itu segera memasang wajah datar seketika. Harusnya mereka tahu jika Alibaba tidak akan dapat dengan mudah menangkap maksud tersirat di balik kata-kata yang dikirimkan Kougyoku.

"Oke, dia ada acara. Jadi batal." Gadis itu sudah siap mengetik pesan 'Oh, tidak ada apa-apa, kok,' andai saja _handphone_-nya tidak direbut paksa oleh sang sepupu. Hakuryuu mengetikkan sesuatu di sana sebelum melempar benda itu kembali pada sang gadis.

**To: Alibaba Saluja**

**Dengan siapa kau akan pergi?**

Tambahkan emot lucu gadis yang sedang cemberut di belakangnya.

Kougyoku memandang tidak percaya pada sepupunya.

"Hei, itu salah satu cara agar laki-laki tertarik pada perempuan, menurut majalah gadis remaja milik Kak Hakuei."

Oke, Alibaba yang yang membaca majalah laki-laki dewasa dan Hakuryuu yang membaca majalah gadis remaja. Baru Kougyoku sadari arti pengaruh lingkungan sosial terhadap pembentukan karakter seseorang. Tapi untuk kasus Hakuryuu tak apa, toh pemuda itu juga membantunya dengan apa yang dia dapatkan dari majalah itu bukan?

Balasan datang.

**From Alibaba Saluja**

**Sendirian. Alad****d****in masih harus menyelesaikan sketsanya. Apa kau mau pergi bersamaku?**

Keduanya kembali melongo. Apa tidak salah nih? Alibaba yang menawari Kougyoku untuk berkencan? Alibaba yang itu?

"Yah, meski kau hanya pengganti Aladdin saja, sih."

"Jangan bilang pengganti, dong. Aku bisa memasukkan Aladdin ke daftar sainganku jika kau mengatakan hal itu. Jadi, apa yang harus aku balas sekarang?"

Hakuryuu kembali merebut _handphone_ sepupunya.

**To: Alibaba Saluja**

**Tentu saja! Dengan senang hati!**

Dibalas satu menit kemudian.

**From Alibaba Saluja**

**Bagus. Bagaimana jika kita ajak Hakuryuu dan Morgiana juga? Sepertinya semakin ramai akan semakin menyenangkan.**

Bagaikan anai-anai yang dihembus angin. Ah ya, mereka nyaris lupa sikap tidak peka si pirang itu selalu menjadi tameng utama Kyougyoku untuk mendapatkan pemuda itu. _Handphone_ masih di tangan Hakuryuu, pemuda itu langsung mengetikkan jawabannya.

**To: Alibaba Saluja**

**Entahlah, aku rasa Hakuryuu tidak akan senang pergi ke museum. Lagipula, bukankah Morgiana ada latihan bersama kakaknya tiap hari Minggu?**

"Bagaimana kau tahu soal itu?"

"Soal apa?"

"Morgiana dan latihannya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku hanya selalu mengamati gadis yang aku suka. Itu saja."

"… _stalker_?"

"AKU HANYA MENGAMATI!"

**From: Alibaba Saluja**

**Oke, baiklah. Aku tunggu di depan perpustakaan jam sembilan ya. Selamat malam, Kougyoku.**

Sementara Kougyoku menari kegirangan atas kencannya yang sudah dapat dipastikan, Hakuryuu mengetikkan jawaban dengan cepat.

**To: Alibaba Saluja**

**Oke. Selamat malam juga.**

"Entah mengapa, justru aku yang merasa akan berkencan dengan Alibaba," gumam sang pemuda. Melemparkan kembali_ handphone_ itu pada pemiliknya dan menggerutu pelan. "Kau benar-benar payah soal seperti ini. Pantas saja hubunganmu dengan Alibaba tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali."

Biasanya Kougyoku akan membalas mengejek dengan mengatakan, '_Memangnya hubunganmu dengan Morgiana ada perkembangan juga?_' tapi mengingat pemuda itu baru saja membantunya meraih kencan pertama, maka dia hanya akan tersenyum lebar. "Kau benar-benar malaikatku, Hakuryuu!"

"Huh, tentu saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong …" Kougyoku memiringkan kepalanya. " … museum mana yang mengadakan pameran di hari Minggu?"

"Kau pikir kita memiliki berapa banyak museum di kota ini? Tentu saja itu museum tempat …"

Keduanya saling pandang dan mengatakan 'ah' secara serempak.

"… tempat Kak Kouen bekerja."

.

…TBC…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Akhirnya bisa update, tekanan bulan April membuatku encok mendadak, hahaha. Kurasa sudah mulai jelas bagaimana alur berikutnya ya? Oh ya, chapter lalu aku mengungkit soal cewek yang tergila-gila sama Koumei ya? Sebenarnya cewek itu aku, hahaha. Entah kenapa dari sekian banyak tokoh Magi aku jatuh hati sama dia XD

Balas review dari yang nggak login ya, yang login nanti kita ngobrol di PM ^^

Yuharu Kouji: Oke, aku tahu banget rasanya, karena jarang yang bikin akhirnya bikin asupan sendiri #plak

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.


	3. Hukum Kedua

**Hukum Iblis Kedua:**

_Pastikan jika mangsa yang kau incar ada dalam jangkauanmu._

_Jika tidak, maka gunakan segala daya untuk menjebaknya hingga ada dalam jangkauan cakarmu. Cara baik ataupun buruk tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Hanya satu yang perlu dipastikan, kau harus bisa meraihnya._

_Dan jika mangsamu sudah ada dalam jangkauanmu, maka kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan._

_Terkam dia dan pastikan dia menjadi milikmu selamanya._

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, OOC, Modern!AU, Miss Typo(s), etc.**

Bukan kisah serius jadi jangan terlalu dianggap serius.

**Happy Reading.**

.

…*…

.

Hari kencan.

Kougyoku melirik kaca mobil yang terparkir di dekatnya untuk kelima kalinya, memandang bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di sana.

Gaun merah muda sederhana dengan tambahan syal merah. Rambutnya ditata dengan hiasan pita putih. Make up sederhana yang hanya terdiri dari bedak, _lipstick_ tipis merah muda dan sedikit _eyeshadow_ yang tidak mencolok.

Gadis itu akan dengan senang hati mentraktir Hakuryuu makan di kafe besok. Tidak sia-sia ternyata sepupunya itu bergadang semalaman membaca majalah milik Hakuei dan belajar menggunakan _make up_ pada wajahnya sendiri (yang ditertawai Kougyoku karena itu membuat Hakuryuu terlihat seperti seorang banci yang senang merayu di perempatan dekat sekolah mereka).

Lihatlah sekarang, kadar kemanisan Kougyoku pasti nyaris dapat menyaingi model-model yang muncul di sampul majalah remaja. Setiap laki-laki yang lewat pasti akan mencuri pandang padanya dengan pipi merona malu.

Seratus persen yakin jika tidak akan ada laki-laki yang sanggup menolak pesonanya yang bagaikan malaikat ini.

"Kougyoku!"

Menoleh dan tersenyum manis seperti yang sudah diintruksikan Hakuryuu. "Alibaba, kau datang cepat sekali?"

Pemuda pirang di hadapannya mengecek arloji, menemukan masih ada waktu lima belas menit sebelum waktu perjanjian, menggaruk kepalanya gugup. "Kupikir aku sudah terlambat karena aku melihatmu sudah menunggu di sini."

"Aku hanya datang terlalu cepat karena bersemangat saja." Kougyoku membuang wajah malu-malu. Memuji dirinya sendiri yang dengan cerdas memberi kode garis keras jika dia senang dapat pergi bersama dengan Alibaba. Melirik dari sudut matanya, dia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi dari pemuda pirang itu.

Wajah bodoh dengan mata yang berkilau semangat. "Jadi kau juga? Aku sendiri sudah lama ingin melihat pameran benda-benda prasejarah itu. Sampai-sampai semalam aku tidak bisa tidur saking bersemangatnya! Kau tahu, museum kota bekerja sama dengan museum Inggris untuk mempersiapkan …"

Kougyoku menangis dalam hati, menyesali kepikunan sesaatnya akan tingkat ketidakpekaan Alibaba Saluja beserta obsesi kelewat besar sang pemuda pada sejarah.

Hahaha, ternyata Hakuryuu memang ada benarnya juga. Mengharapkan Alibaba peka pada kode seperti itu sama naifnya seperti anak kecil yang percaya jika ada emas di ujung pelangi dengan seorang kurcaci pemarah yang menjaganya—dan ngomong-ngomong, dulu Kougyoku benar-benar mempercayai hal itu.

"Kougyoku, kau mendengarkanku kan?" Alibaba memastikan.

"Yeah, aku mendengarkanmu … tentu saja …" Kougyoku berbohong. Sama sekali tak mendengar satu patah kata pun tentang ocehan oh-betapa-mengagumkannya-benda-benda-purbakala-yang-dipamerkan-di-tempat-ini yang dibawakan Alibaba. Namun dia tak mau membuat kesan dirinya di mata pemuda itu buruk, jadi dia mengatakan. "Jadi, kita akan langsung pergi ke museum sekarang?"

Alibaba tertawa pelan, membuat Kougyoku terpesona di tempat. "Tampaknya kau benar-benar bersemangat, Kougyoku. Museum baru akan dibuka jam sepuluh."

"Ah …" Kougyoku menyadari kebodohannya sendiri, melirik jam tangannya. Baru lima menit berlalu sejak Alibaba tiba, yang artinya masih ada waktu satu jam sepuluh menit sebelum perpustakaan dibuka. "Kau salah membuat jam janji?"

"Tidak, aku memang ingin berangkat lebih awal. Aku ingin mengajakmu sarapan di luar. Kau belum sarapan bukan?"

Kencan! Alibaba benar-benar mengajaknya berkencan!

Kougyoku menari-nari dalam hati. Tidak mendengar Alibaba yang mengatakan jika hari ini adalah jatah kakak laki-lakinya untuk memasak—yang artinya sakit perut masal di rumah bisa saja terjadi. Bahkan roti panggang selai strawberry buatan Koumei yang dimakannya satu jam lalu pun juga tiba-tiba lenyap dalam memorinya.

"Ya, aku belum sarapan," katanya sambil tersenyum. Menggenggam tas tangannya dengan kelewat bersemangat, tersenyum lebar pada Alibaba—lupa cara tersenyum yang diajarkan Hakuryuu. "Jadi kita akan makan di mana?"

"Aku tahu sebuah kafe bagus di dekat museum. Kau bisa memesan makanan dan membaca buku yang ada di sana dalam satu waktu," tawar Alibaba sambil mengeluarkan sebuah brosur dari dalam tasnya. "Tertarik?"

_Ke manapun, asal bersamamu aku rela. _Tentu saja kata-kata itu hanya Kougyoku ucapkan dalam hati. Dia mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Alibaba.

"Bagus, ayo kita pergi!"

.

…*…

.

Hakuei memandang adik laki-lakinya yang berdiri sambil meremas tangan di dekat pintu masuk minimarket dengan wajah aneh. Seingatnya pergi ke minimarket dengan dandanan ganjil—jaket tebal, topi dan masker—seperti penguntit di Minggu pagi bukanlah hobi adik laki-lakinya itu. Mengikuti arah pandang sang adik, dia menemukan gadis berambut merah muda manis sedang bicara berdua dengan pemuda pirang seusianya.

Senyum manis tersungging di wajahnya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa adik laki-lakiku memiliki hobi menguntit pasangan yang sedang berkencan, atau dia sudah berubah dari seorang sepupu apatis menjadi sister complex kelas kakap?"

Hakuryuu terperanjat mendengar sapaan dari suara yang begitu dikenalnya itu. Berbalik, dia melotot menemukan sosok kakak perempuan satu-satunya sedang tersenyum lembut sambil menenteng plastik belanjaan. "Kak Hakuei, kenapa Kakak …"

"Belanja untuk membuat makan siang," jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Wajah horor adalah hal pertama yang terlihat di wajah Hakuryuu. Bukan bermaksud melebih-lebihkan atau bahkan menjatuhkan imej wanita ideal milik Hakuei, namun jika gadis itu berniat menjadi koki untuk makan siang mereka, Hakuryuu lebih baik berpuasa tujuh hari tujuh malam hanya minum air saja.

Tampaknya gadis itu tahu apa yang ada di pikiran adiknya. "Bukan aku yang akan memasak. Koumei. Aku memintanya untuk membuatkan bekal penuh gizi hari ini."

"Kau akan pergi ke mana sampai membutuhkan bekal penuh gizi segala?"

"Ini untuk Kouen. Aku berjanji mengantarkan makan siang padanya hari ini." Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, mendaftar kembali bahan-bahan yang Koumei daftar untuk dibelanjakannya. "Akhir-akhir ini dia tampak kelelahan dengan pekerjaannya, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika aku sedikit menyemangatinya."

"Ya … tentu saja …" diucapkan sambil memalingkan wajah. Tidak percaya. Biasanya kakak sepupu tertuanya itu akan membawa bekal dari sisa sarapan, atau jika tidak membelinya dari minimarket dekat museum. Dan Hakuryuu sama sekali tak dapat melihat seberapa besar perbedaan kandungan gizinya hingga harus dibuatkan bekal khusus hari ini. Huh, sepertinya dia mencium aroma cinta bertebaran di sekitar kakaknya—seolah dia belum cukup kenyang mencium aroma serupa yang dikeluarkan Kougyoku saja.

Hakuei memberi isyarat agar adiknya mengikuti langkah keluar dari minimarket itu. "Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Mungkin terlalu naif memang mengira Hakuei melupakan aktifitas mencurigakannya. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku terlalu khawatir melepaskan Kougyoku di kencan pertamanya. Gadis itu tertidur saat aku memberikan tips padanya semalam."

Hakuei tertawa mendegar jawabannya. "Kau benar-benar perhatian pada Kougyoku."

"Bukan maksudku bersikap begitu. Hanya saja terkadang sikap bodohnya tidak lagi bisa ditolerir."

Tak mendengar jawaban adiknya, Hakuei berjalan pelan sambil mengayunkan kantung belanjaannya penuh semangat. "Tapi kau tahu, seharusnya kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu padanya." Menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. "Tubuh seorang gadis akan bergerak sendiri saat berada di dekat orang yang disukainya. Itu adalah hal yang alami."

"Kalau Alibaba Saluja dan Ren Kougyoku adalah pasangan biasa aku juga pasti tidak akan mengkhawatirkan hal-hal semacam itu," keluh Hakuryuu. Membuang wajah dan memasang ekspresi lelah mengingat reaksi aku-tak-mengerti-apa-yang-kau-bicarakan Kougyoku semalam. "Dua daun hijau itu tidak akan melangkah ke manapun kalau aku tidak ikut campur di dalamnya."

"Kau bicara seolah kau sudah pernah berpacaran dengan sejuta perempuan saja."

Mengabaikan tawa lembut Hakuei yang terdengar mengejeknya, Hakuryuu mengangkat bahu. Melepaskan masker dan topinya. "Aku masih lebih baik dari mereka. Tapi kurasa sebaiknya aku memang fokus pada percintaanku saja terlebih dahulu."

Hakuei tersenyum. Sedikit bangga melihat adiknya mulai tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda. Dalam hati sedikit iri karena percintaannya dulu tidak pernah semulus itu. Bertepuk sebelah tangan hingga akhirnya mengalami penolakan yang menyakitkan. Ah … sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak saat itu terjadi. Ditepuknya pundak adiknya pelan. "Selamat berjuang kalau begitu." _Aku juga pasti akan berjuang._

.

…*…

.

Ketukan di pintu kerjanya terdengar. Kepala seorang gadis muncul dari celah pintu yang terbuka. "Kouen?" panggil gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hakuei, kau sudah datang rupanya." Kouen yang tengah membaca dokumennya menoleh sejenak. Memberikan kode agar sang sepupu masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan menunjuk kursi di sudut ruangan. "Kau bisa menunggu sebentar? Aku sedang mengecek daftar artefak yang dipinjamkan untuk pameran kali ini."

"Tidak masalah." Hakuei tersenyum kecil. Meletakkan tas berisi bekalnya di atas meja. Memandangi Kouen yang bekerja adalah salah satu kegiatan favoritnya. Ekspresi seriusnya saat bekerja selalu menjadi ekspresi favorit Hakuei, mengingatkannya akan saat mereka masih kecil, saat Kouen mulai senang meneliti peninggalan-peninggalan yang ada di rumah mereka.

Namun berbeda dengan Hakuei, Kouen justru paling tidak suka diamati seperti itu. Dia adalah orang yang suka mengamati—artefak, benda sejarah, ataupun fosil—dia tidak biasa diamati. Maka setelah lima menit dia merasakan pandangan Hakuei tak lepas darinya, dia menyerah. Memutuskan untuk membuat percakapan sederhana. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Ah, belum," jawab gadis itu ragu. Tahu jika Kouen tak akan senang dengan jawabannya. "Hari ini Koumei menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di perpustakaan dan terlambat membuat makan siang. Jadi kupikir lebih baik aku mengantarkan makanan ini untukmu dahulu."

"Seharusnya kau lebih memikirkan dirimu sendiri sebelum aku."

"Maaf."

Kouen bangkit dari kursinya. Menata dokumen-dokumen yang tadi tengah dibacanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci. Mengambil jas yang tersampir di dekat pintu dan berkata, "Ayo pergi."

"Eh?"

Menepuk kepala Hakuei pelan. "Terima kasih sudah membawakan bekal untukku. Sebagai gantinya akan kutraktir makan di luar."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Bukankah suatu hal yang wajar jika sejak dulu dia jatuh cinta pada sepupunya itu? Kebaikan hatinya yang disamarkan dalam sikap dinginnya selalu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. "Kita akan makan di mana?"

"Ada restoran makanan China di dekat sini." Kouen menunjuk ke sebuah arah yang bagi Hakuei tidak berarti apapun—kecuali jika maksud Kouen mereka akan makan di depan lukisan zaman klasik yang dipajang di lorong.

Hakuei tersenyum kecil. Baru beberapa malam yang lalu dia mengatakan jika rindu dengan makanan dari negeri asalnya itu. Kouen yang saat itu diam seolah tak peduli ternyata mendengar dan mengingatnya. Membuat Hakuei merasa sedikit senang. "Baiklah, aku harap ada _chow mein_**(1)** di menunya …"

Kouen tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Hakuei. Matanya menangkap sosok pirang di antara kerumunan orang di bagian pajangan mumi kuno.

Dia menggelengkan kepala. Terlalu cepat untuk berspekulasi jika itu adalah Alibaba Saluja. Pemuda pirang bukan hanya dia saja kan? Lagipula … sepertinya mustahil ada remaja yang datang ke perpustakaan kecuali mendapat tugas dari gurunya atau maniak sejarah—seperti dirinya dulu.

Hakuei yang merasa Kouen tak mendengarkan kata-katanya menepuk pundak sepupunya itu. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa seperti melihat …" Dia berdeham, batal mengatakan nama Alibaba Saluja. Meski tidak resmi, ini adalah _kencan_-nya dengan Hakuei. Dia tidak boleh menyebutkan nama orang lain saat sedang berkencan—meski pada dasarnya itu adalah nama laki-laki yang juga teman adiknya sendiri.

Hakuei tersenyum. "Hm?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Tentu saja, gadis itu tidak akan semudah itu percaya. Diikutinya arah mata Kouen untuk mendapatkan jawaban sendiri tentang apa yang dilihat pemuda itu. Sosok gadis berambut merah muda dengan pita yang familier tertangkap matanya. "Ah, bukankah itu Kougyoku?"

Kouen menoleh kembali ke tempat semula. Memang adik perempuannya itu ada di sana. _Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melihatnya? _Kouen benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pengelihatannya sendiri. Adiknya _memang _ada di museum, dan pemuda pirang yang dilihatnya tadi _memang _Alibaba Saluja.

Benar-benar kebetulan yang mengerikan.

"Oh." Hakuei tersenyum maklum dan menutup bibirnya dengan satu tangan. "Jadi ini tempat kencan mereka ya? Menyenangkan sekali."

Satu kata yang tabu di telinga Kouen—apalagi jika subjeknya adalah satu dari beberapa adik perempuannya, tambah mengerikan jika pasangan kencannya adalah si pirang yang sukses menarik hatinya di pertemuan pertama. "Kencan?" beonya dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Sepertinya begitu, Hakuryuu sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku tadi," lirih Hakuei bergumam, sedikit merasa bersalah telah kelepasan mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin setelah ini dia perlu minta maaf pada Kougyoku jika dia sampai diceramahi malam nanti. Ditepuknya lengan Kouen, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian itu. "Kau tidak akan percaya mendengarnya. Hakuryuu terlalu cemas pada kencan Kogyoku hingga … Kouen? Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?"

"Ah …" dia menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak. Memandang sepupunya dengan tatapan meminta maaf. "Akan kudengerkan sekarang."

Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya sekarang pikiran Kouen sedang dipenuhi oleh kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk jika Kougyoku memang berkencan dengan Alibaba. Dia tak tahu hal buruk apa lagi yang mungkin terjadi jika dia sampai jatuh cinta dengan kekasih adiknya sendiri. Menjadi gay saja sudah cukup buruk, namun menjadi gay yang merusak hubungan persaudaraan seribu kali lebih buruk.

Sayangnya arti sesungguhnya ketidakfokusan Kouen tidak sampai pada Hakuei—atau mungkin kata 'sayangnya' seharusnya diganti dengan 'untungnya'. Buktinya, sang gadis jelita itu sekali lagi hanya memamerkan senyum paham keibuan miliknya. "Kau tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Anak laki-laki itu kelihatannya baik, Kougyoku pasti akan aman bersama dengannya. Aku yakin itu."

"Hm," gumam Kouen. Tak bermaksud menyetujui atau menolak. Diakuinya, Alibaba memang anak yang baik. Sangat baik. Saking baiknya sampai mudah menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Namun tidak berarti dia senang anak itu berkencan bersama Kougyoku. "Aku akan bicara dengan mereka."

"Tunggu Kouen, ini kencan pertama Kougyoku. Sebaiknya kita tidak mengacaukannya. Kouen!"

Jika Kouen masih memiliki akal sehat, dia pasti akan menuruti kata-kata Hakuei dan kembali ke tujuannya semula. Makan chow mein dan melakukan kencan palsu ini sampai akhir.

Sayangnya tidak, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah untuk tidak membiarkan Kougyoku terlalu lama berduaan dengan Alibaba.

Kougyoku tinggal dua meter di hadapannya. Dia menarik napas panjang. Dia harus menenangkan hatinya. Setidaknya, dia harus bersandiwara jika dia tidak tahu jika Kougyoku tengah berkencan dan hanya berniat menyapanya—atau sesuatu seperti itu.

Ditepuknya pundak Kougyoku pelan. "Bukan hal yang biasa melihat adik perempuanku yang satu ini berada di tempat kerjaku."

Sang gadis terperanjat dan langsung berbalik. Memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan yang hanya dapat didefinisikan sebagai horor dan panik. "K-Kak Kouen?!" Melihat gadis muda menyusul di belakang dengan wajah meminta maaf, wajahnya semakin pucat. "Kak Hakuei juga? Ke-kenapa kalian ada di sini?!

"Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut seperti itu? Ini tempat kerjaku kan? Wajar saja jika aku ada di sini," jawab Kouen.

"Aku hanya mengantar bekal saja," tambah Hakuei sambil menunjukkan tas yang dibawanya. Matanya mengerling pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri di belakang Kougyoku. Mengedipkan matanya iseng. "Kau pergi dengan pacarmu?"

Kougyoku tertawa pelan. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah tanpa peduli jika itu bisa merusak tatanan rambutnya. Siapa sangka jika peringatan Hakuryuu semalam benar-benar akan terjadi? Terpergok kakak sendiri saat sedang berkencan, ukh … dia benar-benar lupa apa yang harus dilakukan! Terlalu banyak yang Hakuryuu katakan semalam, mana bisa otaknya menangkap semuanya kan? Jadi dia hanya mengalihkan pandangan dan berusaha menyangkal sebisa mungkin. "Bu-bukan seperti itu … dia itu … aku itu … kami sedang … itu … itu … e …"

"Kau berkencan?"

JLEB!

Panah imajiner menancap tepat di dada kiri Kougyoku, menembus jantungnya. Membuat gadis itu merasa pusing secara tiba-tiba. Pipinya terasa panas. Kepalanya terasa panas. Otaknya mendidih. Benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Ti-tidak! Itu … ini … aku hanya … ukh … Ah! Alibaba ingin melihat pameran ini dan kebetulan aku juga penasaran jadi kami … ya begitu …." Diacaknya rambut frustasi. Sadar jika kata-katanya berantakan dan tak memiliki arti yang jelas. Memaki dirinya sendiri yang tidak dapat mengarang alasan dengan baik. Ah, tapi ini kenyataan kan? Kebohongan di dalamnya hanya beberapa persen saja. Ukh, otaknya benar-benar terasa mati suri saat ini! Jadi dia hanya menoleh pada temannya, meminta persetujuan. "I-itu benar kan Alibaba? Alibaba?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil tampaknya sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan dua orang tambahan di dekatnya. Sibuk memandangi mumi dalam peti kaca yang ada di hadapannya dengan mata bersinar-sinar penuh kekaguman.

"Kougyoku! Coba lihat ini! Mumi! Benar-benar mumi lho! Huaaaa … kupikir aku harus ke Inggris untuk melihatnya secara langsung. Betapa beruntungnya aku bisa melihatnya di sini!"

Tiga orang lainnya hanya dapat memandang dengan penuh rasa tidak percaya. Membiarkan si pirang dalam dunianya sendiri.

Kouen menoleh pada adik perempuannya yang tertawa hambar dengan wajah ingin menangis pasrah. Ditepuknya pundak gadis itu penuh simpati. "Kougyoku … kalau kalian belum makan siang, ayo makan bersama kami saja."

.

…*…

.

Alibaba tidak tahu pasti cerita lengkap bagaimana bisa pada akhirnya dia terdampar di restoran China menghadap _poon choi_ bersama dengan tiga orang anggota keluarga Ren.

Yang dia tahu, saat dia tengah mengagumi teknik yang digunakan untuk mengawetkan mumi, tiba-tiba saja Kougyoku memegang lengannya. Dan dengan wajah yang seolah ingin menjerit 'TUHAN, APA SALAHKU?!' dia menyeret Alibaba mengikuti dua orang dewasa yang sudah terlebih dulu berjalan di depan—yang entah muncul sejak kapan.

Salah satunya dia kenali sebagai Ren Kouen yang menjadi model lukisannya beberapa hari lalu. Sementara yang lain … dia belum tahu, yang dia tahu gadis muda itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan Hakuryuu. Jadi dia simpulkan saja jika gadis itu juga salah satu anggota keluarga Ren.

Sekarang sang gadis cantik itu tengah berusaha membujuk Kouen untuk tidak perlu memakan bekal yang dibawakannya karena itu hanya akan mempermalukan Kouen. Namun pria itu hanya menggeleng dan bilang dia tidak bisa mengecewakan 'Koumei' dan 'Hakuei' yang sudah bersusah payah untuknya.

Oke, jadi ada dua kemungkinan nama sang gadis cantik. Koumei atau Hakuei. Alibaba sendiri merasa jika Hakuei adalah namanya. Selain karena kemiripannya dengan Hakuryuu, nama Hakuei terdengar sedikit lebih feminin dibandingkan Koumei—meski pada dasarnya dia sendiri tidak tahu tata cara penamaan a la timur ataupun seperti apa nama yang feminin di sana.

Menoleh pada gadis lain yang duduk di sampingnya, Kougyoku sejak tadi duduk sambil memeluk tas di dadanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak sampai di telinga Alibaba. Dan kalaupun sampai, Alibaba tetap tidak akan dapat memahami artinya. Ini adalah saat-saat di mana menjadi orang asing ada untungnya.

"Kougyoku? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku hanya sedang mengasihani diriku sendiri … merasa bodoh karena senang sendiri dan lain-lain …"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Hakuei yang merasa tidak enak dengan adik sepupunya itu berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. "Jadi namamu Alibaba ya? Apa kau salah satu teman yang dibawa Kougyoku ke rumah untuk tugas seni kemarin lalu?"

"Ah, iya …" Alibaba tersenyum kikuk, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena Kak Kouen mau menjadi model kami. Kami benar-benar tertolong. Iya kan, Kougyoku?"

"Iya …" diucapkan dengan nada seperti mayat hidup.

Oke, kali ini Hakuei benar-benar merasa cemas dengan keadaan adik sepupunya itu. Dengan senyum ramah yang kelewat lebar, dipegangnya lengan sang gadis berambut merah muda lembut. Sedikit memaksanya untuk berdiri. "Kougyoku, ayo pergi ke toilet dulu …"

"Eh? Ah. Aaaaa …." Setengah diseret, Kougyoku berdiri dan mengikuti kakak Hakuryuu itu. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai dua gadis Ren itu segera menghilang di balik sekat dinding dengan motif pesta lampion.

Dan saat itulah Alibaba benar-benar merasa tertekan. Dia hanya duduk berdua dengan sulung keluarga Ren yang merokok sambil mengamati tulisan kaligrafi di dinding dengan tatapan kelewat tajam. Meski sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, bukan berarti Alibaba bisa bersikap akrab dengan pria itu. Aura Kouen yang terlihat agung dan berwibawa membuatnya merasa kecil dan tak berdaya jika berada di dekatnya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk memelototi lauk yang ada di dalam _poon choi_.

"Hei, kau …"

Alibaba terperanjat kaget mendengar panggilan itu. "I-iya?"

"Kau … bisa makan makanan China kan?"

Si pirang terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Mengedipkan mata dua kali sebelum sadar jika dia sudah melakukan hal memalukan dengan memelototi makanan mereka dalam waktu lama. Tertawa kikuk. "I-itu … sebenarnya saya …"

"Ya?"

"… tidak bisa makan dengan sumpit."

"Hah?"

.

…TBC…

.

(1) Chow mein: bisa disebut sebagai mi goreng China.

(2) Poon choi: beberapa bahan makanan yang digabungkan dalam satu panci besar.

**.**

**A/N:**

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini ^^

Ada yang percaya jika aku bilang paruh semester 2 ini terasa seperti neraka? Demi apa para dosenku tampaknya sedang bersemangat untuk praktek lapangan dan kenapa aku juga yang dikorbankan jadi koordinator? (numpang curhat ceritanya).

Yah, karena sekarang libur mungkin aku akan lumayan aktif menulis. Semoga saja orang tuaku sedang nggak ingin menyeretku keliling Jawa saat lebaran nanti, jadi aku bisa melanjutkan beberapa MC yang hiatus #plak.

Oke, balas review dulu dari yang nggak login ya. Yang login nanti ngobrol di PM:

Guest: Terima kasih. Aku senang kalau itu tersampaikan.

Guest 2: Oke, sip. Akan aku lanjutkan kok ;)

Yuharu kouji: Sayangnya Koumei sudah sama aku nih #plak. Ayo bentuk klub pecinta Koumei #salah. Makasih ya ^^

Hikari: Iya, sip :3

Anonym: Hehehe, iya. Sip, nanti aku lanjutin kok ^^

Terima kasih banyak, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.

_Wonosobo, 7 Juli 2015_


	4. Hukum Ketiga

**Hukum Iblis Ketiga:**

_Ambil tiap kesempatan yang bisa kau ambil._

_Tarik dia hingga ke dekatmu. Menjeratnya dalam pesonamu dan berikan dia racun-racun mematikan yang membuatnya hanya dapat memikirkanmu. Berikan dia sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang akan menjebaknya dalam memori mengenaimu hingga tak dapat lepas dari sentuhan-sentuhan itu sekalipun dia ingin._

_Berikan dia zat-zat adiksi ramuanmu dan jadikan dia lengah, kesadaran yang menghilang, lenyap dalam buai tidur yang berbahaya._

_Dan sebagai iblis, tentunya kau dapat menjadikannya milikmu._

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, OOC, Modern!AU, Miss Typo(s), etc.**

Bukan kisah serius jadi jangan terlalu dianggap serius.

**Happy Reading.**

.

…*…

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kougyoku?"

Gadis berambut merah muda cantik itu mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain. Aura abu-abu suram menguar di belakangnya bagaikan kabut yang menelan kebahagiaan. "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa baik-baik saja kalau keberadaanku kalah total oleh makhluk makhluk yang sudah mati ratusan tahun lalu?"

"Sebenarnya ribuan tahun lalu," koreksi Hakuei. Namun tentu saja itu tidak akan memperbaiki suasana hati sang adik sepupu. Ditepuknya pipi gadis itu dengan tangannya dan tersenyum kecil. "Namun jika kau terus seperti ini, maka mungkin dia akan benar-benar kalah—entah oleh mumi atau gadis lain. Ayo tersenyum dan buat dia terpesona pada wajahmu yang manis."

Kougyoku menoleh pada kakak sepupunya yang cantik dan berusaha mengembangkan senyumnya—meski setengah hati. Ah, andai saja dia memiliki wajah secantik Hakuei, atau setidaknya sikapnya yang selalu berpikiran positif itu mungkin semuanya akan berjalan lebih baik. Namu tiba-tiba saja wajah lembut Hakuei berubah menjadi muka masam Hakuryuu saat menggerutu. Ukh. "Hakuryuu pasti akan marah padaku nanti."

"Hakuryuu?"

"Padahal dia sudah susah payah berusaha membantuku untuk kencan kali ini. Tapi … sama sekali tidak ada perkembangan di antara hubungan kami … menyedihkan sekali. Bahkan Alibaba juga sama sekali tidak menganggapnya sebagai kencan." Kougyoku memandang dirinya sendiri di cermin kamar mandi. Bayangan gadis manis dengan senyum memesona yang tadi pagi terpantul di kaca mobil yang terparkir kini sudah tiada. Hanya gadis yang putus asa saja. "Jangankan memajukan hubungan, bahkan aku tidak bisa terjaga saat Hakuryuu memberiku berbagai macam tips berkencan. Aku ini … benar-benar gadis yang tidak bisa diandalkan ya?"

"Itu tidak benar!" Hakuei berseru kecil. "Hakuryuu tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang dianggapnya sia-sia. Aku yakin dia pasti percaya kau bisa, makanya dia membantumu hingga sejauh ini."

Itu masih belum cukup untuk mengembalikan rasa percaya diri sang gadis. "Kalau seperti ini jadinya, mungkin ada baiknya Hakuryuu saja yang berkencan dengan Alibaba. Pasti semuanya akan lancar."

Hakuei tersedak napasnya sendiri, tidak mau membayangkan itu terjadi. "Kurasa itu bukan hal yang baik …"

"Tapi Hakuryuu jauh lebih tahu dibandingkan denganku soal kencan dan semacamnya. Yang memilihkan gaun ini dan menata rambutku juga Hakuryuu. Dia bahkan belajar merias semalaman dan hasilnya sangat sempurna. Dibandingkan dengan Hakuryuu, aku ini perempuan yang benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa …"

"Em, Kougyoku. Aku tahu kau sedang tenggelam dalam rasa depresimu. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkan saja—siapa tahu kau lupa. Hakuryuu itu laki-laki."

"Aku bahkan kalah dari laki-laki. Benar-benar mengerikan …"

Oke, mungkin seharusnya Hakuei tidak perlu mengingatkannya saja. Namun sebagai kakak sepupu yang baik juga sebagai seorang gadis yang lebih dewasa, dia harus tetap mendukung adik sepupunya itu dalam meraih cinta. Diambilnya sebuah bedak dan _lipstick_ berwarna merah muda dari dalam tasnya. "Itu sama sekali tidak benar. Saat aku seusiamu pun aku sama sekali belum mengerti tentang _make up_ atau cara mengatur pakaian yang baik. Saat pertama kali mencobanya sendiri, aku berhasil membuat dua kakak laki-lakiku memucat dan Hakuryuu yang masih anak-anak menangis."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja." Diangkatnya wajah Kougyoku pelan, memuji bagaimana adik laki-lakinya mengaplikasikan _make up_ pada wajah gadis itu. Melapisi tipis bedak yang mulai luntur dan mengoleskan _lipstick_ di bibir Kougyoku, menjadikannya sewarna sakura. "Ketika aku sedikit lebih tua, baru aku berani mencobanya lagi. Kadang bagus, kadang mengerikan. Sampai akhirnya aku belajar rias seperti apa yang cocok padaku. Aku yakin kau juga sama."

Kougyoku memandang terpesona pada sosok kakak sepupunya. Mengilusikan sayap putih dan lingkaran cahaya di balik punggung Hakuei. "Apa aku akan dapat menjadi gadis yang cantik?"

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, sebenarnya kau sudah sangat cantik, Kougyoku. Kau hanya perlu sedikit rasa percaya diri maka semua laki-laki akan terpesona padamu." Hakuei sedikit menghapus _lipstick_ di bibir Kougyoku dengan jarinya. Tersenyum puas. "Sempurna. Ayo kita kembali."

Hampir tidak ada yang berubah dari pantulan wajah Kougyoku si cermin. Namun sekarang gadis itu sudah kembali bersemangat. "Ya."

.

…*…

.

Alibaba merasa jadi orang paling bodoh di dunia.

Tentu saja, ini bukan kali pertama dia merasa seperti itu. Oke, dia memang belum pernah dapat nilai lebih tinggi dibandingkan Morgiana ataupun merebut peringkat tiga besar angkatan dari Alladin, Titus dan Hakuryuu. Namun dia juga tidak pernah mendapat nilai yang sangat buruk. Setidaknya, selalu ada Kougyoku di bawahnya.

Tunggu, sepertinya kita tidak sedang membicarakan soal nilai Alibaba yang selalu saja sebaris di atas rata-rata. Yang sedang kita bicarakan adalah tentang si pirang yang sekarang sedang terkapar di atas meja sambil menutupi mukanya, rasa malu sedunia adalah penyebab utamanya.

Ayolah, dia tahu kalau dia memang bukan orang yang dapat bertahan dengan aura mendominasi da wibawa seseorang yang begitu kuat. Namun grogi juga bukan alasan yang tepat untuk mengarang alasan bodoh seperti 'Tidak bisa pakai sumpit' kan? (Meski pada kenyataannya dia memang tidak bisa melakukannya.)

Dan jika sekarang ada lubang di bawah kakinya dan dia harus memasukkan kepala ke dalamnya dengan pantat menyembul sekalipun—seperti burung unta—sudah pasti rasanya tidak akan semalu ini. Apalagi Ren Kouen sekarang tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan, 'kau ini bodoh atau apa?'

Rasanya mau mati saja …

"Ta-tapi aku bisa makan … tenang saja …" Dia berusaha mencairkan suasana sambil tertawa gugup. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Berusaha mencari alasan yang terdengar lebih masuk akal. "A-aku masih bisa menggunakan sendok!"

"Restoran ini hanya menyediakan sumpit."

_Aku bodooooooh! _"Ba-bagaimana makan dengan tangan?"

"Kau mau memasukkan tanganmu ke dalam panci mendidih untuk makan bersama? Masokis sekaligus menjijikkan, lupakan saja."

Alibaba ingin menangis saja. Dia tahu perbedaan budaya memang sebuah hal yang begitu berat. Apa yang umum di negara asalnya tidak selalu dapat diterima oleh masyarakat negara lain—termasuk makan dengan tangan telanjang. Namun baru kali ini perbedaan budaya terasa begitu menekannya.

Melihat wajah malu dan panik pemuda di hadapannya, Kouen tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Anak itu benar-benar masih hijau dan sangat gampang dikerjai! Jika Kouen sedikit lebih tega dan menggodanya dua menit lebih lama, sudah pasti Alibaba akan menangis dibuatnya.

"Eh? Eh?" Si pirang bertanya tak mengerti. Bingung melihat pria di hadapannya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "A-apa ada yang salah?"

Kouen memindahkan kotak bekalnya ke hadapan Alibaba, membuat anak laki-laki itu mengernyitkan alisnya lebih dalam lagi. "Kau makan saja bekal ini. Hanya sekali dalam setahun Koumei memasak makanan China."

"Eh?" Alibaba memandang kotak makanan di hadapannya. Memasang wajah tidak mengerti sebelum akhirnya tersenyum cerah. Ah … meskipun terlihat sangat keras, ternyata Kouen adalah orang yang begitu perhatian. Jika makan makanan ini, tentu Alibaba tidak perlu mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan adegan menusuk dengan sumpit. "Tapi ini kan bekal yang sudah susah payah dibuatkan …"

"Tidak masalah. Aku yakin Koumei juga tidak akan keberatan."

"Terima kasih …"

Alibaba membuka kotak makanan yang diberikan Kouen sambil menunduk. Bersyukur. Setidaknya itu sebelum dia melihat makanan-makanan bergaya timur di dalam kotak bermotifkan naga api itu. Dan untuk kabar yang lebih buruk lagi, terbungkus dalam plastik, terdapat dua buah benda panjang dari kayu yang menjadi alat untuk memakan bekal itu.

"Ah … sumpit …"

"…"

"… lagi …"

"…"

Siapa sangka Koumei akan menjadikan hari ini sebagai hari satu tahun sekalinya untuk memasak makanan China?

Kouen memalingkan wajah. Tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai perutnya sakit, menertawai kesialan remaja pirang di hadapannya.

.

…*…

.

Kalau ada yang berbeda sebelum dan setelah Hakuei dan Kougyoku pergi ke toilet, maka itu adalah ekspresi dua laki-laki yang ditinggal di ruang pesanan mereka.

Alibaba yang memerah sampai telinga dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di lantai memang cukup aneh, namun tidak seaneh Kouen yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menutup mulutnya.

Untuk lebih jelasnya, kita sebut saja Kouen sebagai makhluk yang jarang mengekspresikan perasaannya. Terutama dalam tawa. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya Hakuei melihat Kouen tertawa lepas seperti itu. Bahkan bagi Kougyoku, itu adalah yang pertema kalinya. Reaksi mereka sendiri hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah bodoh di depan pintu, tampak ingin menjerit, 'Apa yang terjadi selama kami pergi tadi?!'

"Tolong berhenti tertawa … ini memalukan …" Alibaba memohon dengan suara yang terdengar seperti ingin menangis. Menegakkan kembali tubuhnya meski rona wajahnya masih belum kembali ke semula.

Kouen mendengus singkat untuk menghentikan tawanya. Cukup sulit, namun akhirnya berhasil juga. "Baiklah, aku akan ke dapur dan mengambilkanmu sendok."

"Eh, itu tidak perlu!"

"Atau kau mau aku suapi saja?"

"Apa?!"

"Tidak. Aku akan ke dapur sekarang."

Dua gadis itu duduk di tempatnya semula tanpa pernah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sementara Kouen bangkit dari duduknya.

Kougyoku segera memberi pandangan menyelidik ingin tahu pada pemuda pirang yang duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah merah—sedetik setalah Kouen menghilang. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa Kak Kouen bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu?"

Alibaba menggeleng cepat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di permukaan meja. "Tolong, jangan buat aku mengatakannya …"

"Ayolah, Alibaba! Aku penasaran!"

"Tidak. Itu terlalu memalukan … sangat memalukan sampai rasanya aku bisa menyublim dan menjadi bagian dari udara saking malunya …"

"Oh ayolah! Aku penasaran!"

Kougyoku terlalu sibuk memaksa Alibaba untuk menceritakan bagaimana bisa dia membuat kakaknya yang terkenal dingin dan jarang menampilkan ekspresi itu dapat tertawa lepas—yang tetap disambut Alibaba dengan penolakan keras. Gadis itu tak sempat menyadari jika kabut abu-abu imajiner yang tadi menyelimutinya berganti menyelimuti Hakuei sementara gadis itu memandang pintu tempat Kouen menghilang.

"Kouen …"

.

…*…

.

"Kalian masih akan melihat-lihat pameran setelah ini?" Hakuei bertanya saat mereka keluar dari restoran makanan China.

"Ya," jawab Alibaba mantap.

Kougyoku memucat seketika. Tentu saja dia masih ingin bersama dengan Alibaba lebih lama lagi. Namun pameran benda purbakala itu masih menjadi trauma untuknya. Tidak bisa dibayangkannya jika dia mungkin akan kalah dari benda-entah-apa-dia-tidak-tahu jika masih tetap memaksakan diri untuk ikut, mungkin fosil atau bahkan kapak batu. Tidak, dia belum semasokis itu. "Kak Hakuei sendiri? Apa setelah ini akan kembali ke museum?"

"Aku pulang. Jam tiga nanti aku ada acara lain."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut pulang saja." Kougyoku menoleh pada Alibaba dan memasang wajah paling manis yang bisa dibuatnya, memohon dan memelas. "Tidak apa-apa kan, Alibaba? Kurasa aku sudah lelah, jadi … kau tidak apa-apa berkeliling sendirian?"

Si pirang ikut tersenyum, sama sekali tidak menyadari makna di balik kata-kata Kougyoku. "Tidak apa-apa. Malah seharusnya aku minta maaf karena telah menyeretmu ke sana ke mari, padahal kau juga pasti ada yang ingin kau lihat kan?"

_Aku ingin melihatmu. _Tentu saja Kougyoku hanya mengucapkannya dalam hati.

"Lagipula aku sangat senang hari ini. Pasti karena ada Kougyoku maka hari ini jadi begitu menyenangkan."

Oh Tuhan, Kougyoku merasa hampir pingsan dibuatnya. Kepolosan mungkin memang sebuah dosa besar. Ingin rasanya Kougyoku berteriak dan menjerit menarik kata-katanya, berjanji akan selalu menemani Alibaba apapun yang terjadi. Di saat sedih atupun bahagia. Di saat sakit ataupun sehat. Di saat miskin ataupun kaya …

… baiklah itu memang pikiran yang terlalu jauh.

Kouen yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan mengamati perbincangan itu menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Dia tahu pada dasarnya Hakuei memang bukan gadis yang banyak bicara. Namun gadis itu juga bukan gadis hemat kata seperti ini. Ditepuknya kepala Hakuei pelan. "Apa ada masalah?"

Hakuei tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. "Aku hanya khawatir dengan tugas-tugasku. Itu saja."

"Kau masih harus lebih banyak belajar berbohong lagi, Hakuei." Kouen mendengus pelan. Menarik kembali tangannya dari rembut gadis itu. "Tapi kurasa sifat jujur dan terbuka lebih cocok untukmu."

Gadis itu masih tampak enggan untuk bicara. Dia hanya membuka mulutnya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun menutupnya kembali, tampak ragu. Kemudian dia membuka mulutnya lagi. "Kouen, kau …"

"Ya?"

Hakuei menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita bicarakan saja nanti malam, setelah kau pulang."

Anggukan adalah jawaban yang diberikan Kouen sebelum mereka berempat terpecah menjadi dua kelompok. Hakuei berjalan lagi tanpa menoleh sementara Kougyoku sempat melambaikan tangannya dengan kelewat bersemangat—entah ditujukan untuk Alibaba atau untuk Kouen, namun si pirang lah yang membalas lambaian tangan itu.

Kouen menoleh pada anak laki-laki di sampingnya. Masih ingin tertawa jika mengingat kebodohan yang terjadi di antara mereka tadi. Namun dia menahannya. "Hei," panggilnya.

Alibaba menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kau akan sampai kapan melihat pameran ini?"

"Hm," anak laki-laki itu bergumam pelan. "Masih banyak yang ingin aku lihat. Mungkin sampai museum tutup. Kuharap waktunya cukup, aku tak yakin bisa datang lagi besok."

Kouen melihat jam tangannya. Museum akan tutup pukul sembilan malam. Masih enam jam dari sekarang. Dia benar-benar tak bisa mengira-ngira seperti apa anak laki-laki yang sanggup bertahan memandangi fosil hingga enam jam lamanya. Oh, tidak. Tentu saja dia tahu. Karena itulah yang dia lakukan semasa muda dulu. "Orangtuamu tidak masalah kau pulang selarut itu?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku pergi ke museum. Aku yakin mereka sudah terbiasa dan tidak akan terburu-buru memanggil polisi seperti dulu." Alibaba menjawab. Tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat kehebohan ketika dia hilang saat study wisata ke museum masa SD dulu. "Aku juga sudah membawa kunci rumah untuk berjaga-jaga, jadi tidak masalah."

Kali ini Kouen benar-benar bersyukur Kougyoku pulang lebih dulu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang mungkin terjadi jika adik perempuannya pulang selarut itu. Tapi membayangkan Alibaba pulang sendirian di malam hari juga tidak menyenangkan. Anak laki-laki itu sepertinya bahkan terlalu polos untuk menyadari jika dia menjadi target pedophilia seseorang—tentu saja yang dimaksud 'seseorang' itu adalah Kouen sendiri. "Di mana rumahmu?"

"Hm? Di tepi kota. Dekat dengan pusat perbelanjaan baru yang baru dibangun."

"Akan aku antar."

"Eh?"

"Tenang saja. Aku membawa mobil."

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" Alibaba menggeleng cepat, berusaha menolak. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku laki-laki. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan …"

"Justru karena kau laki-laki. Preman dan anak-anak liar tidak akan segan-segan memukulimu hingga mati dan mengambil uangmu—dan jangan lupakan kasus sodomi yang akhir-akhir ini marak terjadi." Melihat wajah ngeri Alibaba, Kouen merasa ingin mendengus mengejek. Anak ini memang benar-benar polos. "Aku akan mengantarmu. Mana bisa aku membiarkan teman Kougyoku pulang sendirian di malam hari."

"Te-terima kasih kalau begitu."

Kouen menepuk kepala Alibaba pelan, berpikir bagaimana bisa laki-laki memiliki rambut yang sehalus itu. "Tunggu aku di gerbang, nanti. Aku tidak akan lama."

"I-iya …"

Kalau saja ini adalah salah satu adegan dalam _manga shoujo_ dan salah satu di antara keduanya adalah perempuan, tentu saja efek bunga-bunga dan kilauan cahaya yang berlebihan akan diberikan. Sayangnya karena keduanya laki-laki, yang ada hanyalah suasana canggung yang tak dapat disela.

.

…*…

.

Duduk berdua dalam mobil bersama kakak temanmu bukanlah hal yang membuat tak nyaman—seharusnya. Alibaba terus mengulang kata-kata itu dalam hati. Namun bukannya menghilangkan kaku sikapnya, hal itu justru semakin mengganggunya.

Sementara Kouen? Tentu saja pria muda itu duduk dengan gaya di belakang kemudi. Memandang jalanan di hadapan mereka dengan tenang. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan anak laki-laki pirang yang duduk di sampingnya dan bergerak tiap beberapa detik sekali akibat gelisah.

Ralat, sebenarnya dia sangat terganggu hingga rasanya ingin mencium pemuda itu agar diam.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan memperkosamu."

"Apa?" Alibaba refleks bertanya. Mempertanyakan kreadibilitas telinganya dalam mendengar.

Kouen mendengus. "Salahmu sendiri yang duduk di sana seolah aku akan menggerayangimu atau apa."

"Ukh, aku tidak berpikir hal-hal aneh seperti itu—tentu saja. Hanya saja … seperti yang kau tahu. Berita-berita di televisi sekarang banyak membicarakan hal-hal semacam itu."

"Apa kau berpikir aku adalah salah satunya?"

Alibaba memandang Kouen yang duduk di sampiingnya dan mengamati. Dari atas ke bawah, mengamati caranya duduk, caranya meyetir, pandangannya yang tajam. Inginnya dia berkata, 'Mungkin saja.' Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa tidak. Maksudku … bukankah kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran orang lain? Jadi …"

_Kau memang tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku, Nak. _Kouen tersenyum tipis. Bersyukur mobilnya hanya memberikan cahaya remang-remang sehingga Alibaba tidak dapat mendeteksi perubahan raut wajahnya. "Media masa zaman sekarang terlalu menghiperboliskan segala sesuatunya. Bukannya memberi informasi yang berguna, mereka hanya menanamkan rasa paranoid yang tidak perlu pada khalayak umum."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau adalah contoh korbannya."

Alibaba tersenyum kecil. Merasa kalau pikirannya jelas salah. Laki-laki yang begitu _gentleman_ dan memperhatikan orang lain seperti Kouen tidak mungkin menjadi seorang pedophilia mesum pengincar anak-anak. Oh, Alibaba, sebenarnya kau terlalu cepat menilai saja. "Aku jadi merasa benar-benar bodoh telah berkata seperti itu."

Kouen mengacak rambut pirang anak itu dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain tetap pada kemudi. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Mungkin saja setelah ini aku akan berubah menjadi serigala ganas yang berusaha memangsamu, Si Tudung Merah."

Tertawa kecil. "Kurasa kakak laki-laki yang selalu Kougyoku banggakan tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu."

Satu mata melirik tanda berminat. "Apa saja yang Kougyoku katakan tentangku."

"Tidak terlalu banyak. Atau mungkin terlalu banyak sampai aku tidak bisa menangkap semuanya." Alibaba mengernyitkan alisnya. Mencoba mengorek kembali ingatannya tiap kali Kougyoku dengan bersemangat bercerita tentang keluarganya. "Dia bilang, kau adalah orang yang benar-benar baik dan selalu memperhatikan keluarganya. Sangat menyayangi Kougyoku dan saudara-saudara perempuannya yang lain di China. Luar tampan dan masih banyak lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya. Terlalu banyak."

Kouen tersenyum kecil. "Khas Kougyoku. Selalu mengatakannya secara berlebihan."

"Tapi kurasa yang dikatakannya juga tidak salah. Kak Kouen adalah orang yang benar-benar baik. Kalau aku perempuan, mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Kakak." Alibaba tertawa kecil setelah mengatakannya. "Pasti aneh sekali ya mendengar hal semacam itu dari laki-laki?"

Kouen bergumam pelan. Setengah patah hati. "Ya. Sepersekian detik sebelumnya aku sempat mengira kau gay."

Alibaba tertawa lagi. Tersenyum lebar. "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Jadi aku belum bisa memutuskan orientasiku sendiri." Dia melamun sejenak sebelum kembali bicara, "Ayah juga baru mengalami cinta pertamanya saat berusia tiga puluh tahun. Kurasa keterlambatanku jatuh cinta diwarisi darinya."

"Tidak ada gen semacam itu di rantai DNA, Nak. Kau harus membaca ulang buku biologimu, sepertinya." Tiba-tiba Kouen teringat akan adik perempuan berambut merah muda dengan senyum seindah bunga plum yang mekar di musim semi. Bukankah gadis itu menjadikan Alibaba sebagai cinta pertamanya? "Aku ingin bertanya. Ini tentang Kougyoku."

Si pirang mengedipkan mata dua kali. Tersenyum. Ah, Kouen memang seorang kakak yang benar-benar peduli pada adiknya ya? Alibaba jadi merasa sedikit cemburu. "Boleh saja."

"Hm, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Kougyoku?"

"Dia gadis yang sangat baik dan bersahabat. Walaupun agak sulit untuk akrab dengan orang lain." Alibaba menjelaskan dengan lancar, memberi jeda pada penjelasannya sejenak. "Sayangnya jika sudah akrab dengan seseorang, dia agak sulit untuk mencoba akrab dengan orang lain, mungkin seperti ketergantungan. Tapi Kougyoku tetap teman yang menyenangkan."

Ada dua hal yang ditangkap Kouen dari pendapat Alibaba.

Yang pertama adalah Kougyoku yang masih belum dapat lepas dari kelemahannya, yaitu berteman.

Gadis itu selalu seperti itu, tidak berani menyapa anak-anak seusianya dan sangat bergantung pada saudara-saudaranya. Kouen mengajaknya untuk bersekolah di negara ini selain agar gadis itu dapat berlatih menjadi pribadi yang mandiri juga agar dia dapat belajar berteman dengan berbagai macam orang dari berbagai suku. Namun sepertinya usaha itu belum sepenuhnya berhasil. Tidak berarti usaha itu sia-sia. Buktinya si pirang ini dengan senang dan lugas mengaku sebagai teman Kougyoku.

Yang kedua adalah … Alibaba yang sepertinya tidak menganggap Kougyoku lebih dari teman.

Untuk yang satu ini Kouen ragu harus senang ataukah turut berduka cita untuk adiknya. Bahkan monyet paling bodoh di dunia ini pun pasti tahu jika Kougyoku benar-benar jatuh hati pada Alibaba Saluja. Dan sekarang, dengan kalimat yang lugas tanpa dosa, Alibaba mengatakan jika Kougyoku hanya seorang teman. Bersyukurlah gadis itu tidak ada di sini. Jika ada mungkin Kougyoku akan langsung loncat dari mobil yang melaju cepat dengan berurai air mata.

Kouen menepuk kepala Alibaba lagi. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi _teman_ yang baik untuk Kougyoku. Aku harap hubungan _pertemanan_ kalian akan awet."

Alibaba mengangguk bersemangat.

Tentu saja, kata-kata 'teman' yang ditekan hanyalah mitos belaka.

.

…*…

.

Saat Kouen masuk ke dalam rumah, dia tahu waktu makan malam sudah berlalu sekian jam yang lalu. Kougyoku, Kouha dan Hakuryuu pasti sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Entah untuk mengerjakan tugas hari esok, belajar atau sekedar bergelung dalam selimut menyesali kencan yang gagal. Koumei sendiri pasti masih mengurung dirinya di perpustakaan. Pagi ini satu paket besar buku sampai di rumah, dia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk melahap isinya.

Yang tidak dia duga adalah keberadaan Hakuei di meja makan. Duduk di seberang meja tempat Kouen biasa duduk. Makanan yang dibungkus plastik pelindung ada di meja—jatah makan malamnya.

Kouen duduk di kursinya sendiri. Belum menyentuh makan malamnya yang mendingin. Hanya memandang Hakuei tajam. "Kau menungguku untuk bicara?"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak mungkin membicarakannya di meja makan saat sarapan besok—tidak di hadapan yang lainnya. Jika bisa, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu—atau bertiga dengan Koumei."

"Kurasa aku tahu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan."

"Ya, kurasa kau tahu." Hakuei menunduk memandangi tangannya. "Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengambil peran sebagai seorang kekasih yang baik hari ini. Padahal aku sudah menjanjikanmu sebuah kencan."

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga sudah lupa soal kencan itu."

Tawa lembut dikumandangkan gadis itu. Mulai mengangkat wajahnya sedikit. "Kurasa aku sendiri mulai bisa menerima kenyataan jika aku adalah adik sepupumu dan merasa nyaman karenanya. Tidak bisa lebih ataupun kurang dari itu. Entah itu kabar baik atau justru buruk—baik untukmu atau untukku." Dipandanginya Kouen sejenak. Menghela napas panjang. "Kali ini … anak laki-laki itu ya?" bisiknya.

Kouen diam sejenak. Mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa begitu. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Sebut saja aku _stalker_. Aku sudah mengamatimu sekian tahun lamanya." Hakuei tersenyum kecil mengingat masa lalu di mana hidupnya hanya terpusat pada satu orang. Mengikutinya ke manapun namun selalu memalingkan wajah tiap kali pandangan mereka bertemu. "Kau adalah orang yang sulit jatuh cinta. Namun sekali kau jatuh cinta, maka kau akan membagi apapun yang kau miliki pada orang itu. Tidak peduli apapun itu."

"Dan apa yang kau lihat aku bagi padanya?"

"Tawamu. Kau tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu sebelumnya pada kami. Hanya sekali aku pernah melihatnya, pada orang yang kau sukai dulu. Itu sudah lama sekali, lima atau enam tahun lalu. Setelah itu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya."

Kouen tersenyum tipis pada adik sepupunya itu. "Kurasa kau lebih mengenalku dibanding diriku sendiri."

"Aku _stalker_-mu, ingat?"

"Kalau bisa aku ingin melupakannya."

Hakuei tersenyum kecil. Kali ini dia merasakan senyumnya lebih ringan dibandingkan dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. "Kau tahu kan? Aku selalu ingin mendukung saudara-saudaraku untuk mendapatkan apapun yang terbaik untuk mereka."

"Tentu saja. Itu adalah satu sisi mengagumkan darimu."

"Tadi aku sudah memutuskan untuk mendukung Kougyoku dengan anak laki-laki itu. Namun, saat aku melihatmu memandanginya … aku tidak bisa memutuskan. Apakah aku harus mendukung percintaan kakak sepupuku atau adik sepupuku? Itu begitu berat bagiku untuk memutuskan."

"Lebih baik kau mendukung Kougyoku. Aku …"

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya," Hakuei memotong cepat sebelum Kouen mulai mengatakan hal-hal yang terdengar menyakitkan—bahkan bagi orang lain. "Kalian berdua sama berharganya bagiku. Jadi aku memutuskan … untuk tidak mendukung siapapun kali ini."

Kouen memandang Hakuei, mencoba menebak apa yang sesungguhnya ingin gadis itu katakan padanya.

"Aku hanya akan jadi penonton dan mendukung siapapun yang menang." Hakuei memandang tepat di mata sepupunya. Tersenyum yakin. "Intinya, aku mundur dari medan kali ini. Maka dari itu, aku berharap masing-masing dari kalian akan berjuang sebaik mungkin."

Kouen memandang sepupunya lekat-lekat. Gadis itu sudah banyak berubah. Dia menjadi jauh lebih cantik dan anggun dibandingkan dengan beberapa tahun lalu. Andai saja pandangan Kouen terhadap cinta sama seperti orang kebanyakan, pastinya dia akan jatuh cinta pada Hakuei. Siapa yang tidak? Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka pun sepertinya mengharapkan hal yang sama. Sayangnya, mereka ditempatkan di posisi di mana mereka tidak mungkin menjalani kehidupan ideal seperti itu. Takdir menggariskan sesuatu yang lain untuk mereka berdua.

Tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Hakuei. Aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan Alibaba Saluja."

.

…TBC…

.

**A/N:**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.**

**Kali ini entah mengapa aku sangat senang saat mengerjakannya meski hasilnya tidak terlalu bagus sepertinya. Aku menuliskan kisah ini dalam 2 jam, sebuah rekor tersendiri. Bagi yang berharap Kouen akan menyuapi Alibaba, lebih baik bersabar ya hingga mereka menikah dan saling menyuapi kue #heh**

**Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk rajin update FF ini seminggu sekali, tapi nggak tahu bisa apa nggak. Aku kan gitu orangnya … huhuhu …**

**Oh ya, balas review yang nggak login dulu ya.**

Nadia: Terima kasih ^^ Ayo bentuk Koumei Lovers, dia butuh banyak cinta #hush

Nloren: Oke ^^ Aku lanjutin kok.

chesee-ssu: Hakuryuu sayang kok, cuma agak tsundere aja jadi nggak mau nunjukin secara langsung. Karena Alibaba menurutku tipe yang mudah terjebak dalam pemikirannya sendiri sampai tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitarnya X'''D Makanya di awal aku sudah bilang FF ini bakal penuh adegan tikung menikung … aku sendiri sekarang malah tergalau-galau dengan ending kok, hahaha XD …

**Yang login, ayo ngobrol di PM ^^**

**Setelah ini masih ada omake singkat untuk Hakuryuu yang sama sekali nggak punya porsi di bagian ini. Selamat membaca~~**

.

…OMAKE…

.

Kougyoku sudah bersiap untuk diceramahi panjang lebar karena berani pulang sebelum kencan selesai saat melihat keadaan Hakuryuu jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan dirinya.

Duduk di sofa ruang utama sambil membaca buku tanpa membalik satu pun halamannya. Kougyoku menghabiskan dua puluh menit penuh berdiri di belakangnya dengan pose siap dimarahi untuk menyadari jika sejak tadi Hakuryuu sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Sedikit takut dia mencoba memanggil sang sepupu. "Em … Hakuryuu?"

"Oh, kau sudah pulang ya, Makhluk Bahagia?" diucapkan tanpa nada bersemangat sama sekali. Matanya menatap hampa pada Kougyaku. Membuat gadis itu berspekulasi jika sepupunya baru saja diculik alien dan kepalanya diotak-atik atau tiba-tiba otaknya yang katanya jenius mengalami degradasi hingga tahap idiot.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terjadi selama aku pergi?"

"Hm … aku hanya sedang berusaha untuk ikut berjuang."

"Berjuang apa?"

"Bejuang dengan percintaanku, tentu saja." Sebelum Kougyaku mulai menerornya dengan berbagai pertanyaan aneh, Hakuryuu sudah lebih dahulu menyela. "Aku berniat pergi untuk menemui Morgiana setelah latihannya. Namun belum aku sampai, aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Sedang menoleh kanan kiri dengan waspada sebelum masuk ke dalam toko buku."

Kougyoku menyimak dengan berminat. Kisah pengalaman _stalker_ Hakuryuu memang selalu menarik untuk didengarkan.

"Karena penasaran aku mengikutinya. Dan dia …"

"Dia?"

"Masuk ke bagian komik _Boy's Love_ …"

"Hah?"

"Dan karena aku penasaran apa yang dibacanya, aku membeli buku yang sama …"

"HAH?!"

"Kasir toko buku sampai tersenyum-senyum aneh saat aku membayar. Rasanya aku tidak akan pernah mau pergi ke toko buku lagi seumur hidupku …"

" Hakuryuu …"

"Hm?"

"_Boy's Love_ itu apa?"

"…"

"…"

"TERUS MENGAPA KAU KAGET TADI?!"

"Eh? Eh? Soalnya kau tampaknya ingin aku memasang ekspresi kaget. Hei! Hakuryuu, jangan tarik rambutku! Aw! Aw! Aw!"

.

…OMAKE END…

.


	5. Hukum Keempat

**Hukum Iblis Keempat:**

_Hanya orang bodoh yang mengatakan jika melakukan pendekata secara hati-hati adalah hal yang baik._

_Sergap dia, tangkap dia, terkam dia hingga dia tidak bisa lepas lagi dari cakar dan taringmu. Lalukan dalam gerakan singkat namun berbahaya, kurung dia dalam ketakutan sekaligus ketegangan yang telah kau rancang. Buat dia hanya memandangmu. Dan rebut hatinya. Buat dia sekarat dan tidak mampu lagi memikirkan apapun selain betapa berbahaya dan indahnya dirimu._

_Namun berhati-hatilah, karena mangsa yang terjebak dalam pesonamu akan menjadi mangsa yang penuh pesona._

_Jangan sampai kau yang akan diterkam berikutnya._

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, OOC, Modern!AU, Miss Typo(s), etc.**

Bukan kisah serius yang harus ditanggapi serius.

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

…*…

.

Kalau ada yang lebih _random_ dibandingkan suasana hati Kougyoku saat sedang PMS, pastilah itu adalah suasana hati sang gadis saat seharian penuh dia terpaksa mendengarkan Alibaba mengoceh tanpa henti tentang Kouen—yang notabenya adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Jangan salah sangka. Kougyoku bukannya membencinya. Dia menyukainya. Sungguh! Dia sendiri juga merupakan salah satu penggemar besar Ren Kouen. Dan mendapati orang yang disukainya juga memiliki pikiran yang sama, membuatnya merasa luar biasa bahagia.

Tapi, bagaimanapun caranya, Kougyoku merasa dia harus menyalahkan Hakuryuu atas suasana hatinya yang galau tidak terkira. Gegara sepupunya itu meminjamkan buku BL—dan Kougyoku baru mengetahuinya beberapa saat lalu, berkkat internet, BL adalah singkatan dari _Boys Love_, atau dalam bahasa yang lebih mudah, homo—sang gadis jadi tidak sanggup mengingkirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan abstrak yang meraja otaknya.

Ayolah, gara-gara cerita kisah cinta antara seorang psikiater dengan penderita mysophobia—tentu saja keduanya laki-laki—yang Hakuryuu paksa untuk dibacanya semalam, Kougyoku sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan bayangan jika ada kemungkinan—meski hanya 0.0001% kalau Alibaba Saluja jatuh hati dengan kakak sulungnya yang luar biasa tampan.

Pikiran yang mengerikan, Kougyoku mengakui.

Sang gadis manis mengeluh panjang, "Aku yakin, ada yang salah denganku."

"Kau baru sadar sekarang? Ke mana saja kau selama ini?" Kouha menimpali sambil menata kepang-kepang kecil rambutnya yang—menurutnya—berantakan. Sama sekali tidak menoleh pada sang saudata yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Kougyoku menggembungkan pipinya tidak senang. Andai saja Hakuryuu tidak pergi untuk menguntit Morgiana latihan hari ini—lagi—sudah pasti dia tidak akan sudi pulang berdua dengan makhluk mengesalkan yang juga saudara kembarnya itu—meski sebenarnya kediaman Hakuryuu juga tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Lagipula, sedikit aneh rasanya melihat seorang Ren Kouha langsung pulang ke rumah setelah sekolah. Biasanya si pemuda cantik lebih memilih untuk berkencan dengan gadis-gadis manis kakak kelas atau bermain bersama Alibaba dibanding beradu mulut dengannya.

Benar-benar bukan hari yang baik untuk Kougyoku.

"Kau ini mengesalkan sekali." Sang gadis, membuang muka. Membelai-belai rambut panjangnya sebagai bentuk ejekan untuk sikap senang bersolek Koha. "Tidak bisakah kau menghiburku sekali saja?"

"Jika itu tentang tugas melukismu yang harus diulang, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Aku sudah patah arang denganmu—tidak ada cara lagi agar kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik." Kouha mengangkat bahu sok tidak peduli. "Kau benar-benar sudah menghancurkan imej Kak Kouen dengan menggambarkannya seperti jerapah kekurangan gizi seperti itu, tahu! Dan untuk itu, aku marah padamu."

Oh ya, Kougyoku nyaris lupa kalau Kouha juga salah satu anggota klub pecinta Kouen yang tidak pernah didirikannya secara resmi.

Dan jujur saja, Kougyoku hampir saja lupa tentang masalah tugas melukisnya yang menimbulkan bencana hari ini. Hei, siapa sangka kalau guru seninya, Sir Sinbad, adalah teman sejak SMA dari kakaknya?! Mana Kougyoku tahu jika pria berambut ungu itu akan tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai guling-guling di lantai kelas karena melihat gambarnya?

Dan jangan tanya soal bakat, untuk bidang seni lukis, Kyougyoku benar-benar menyerah untuk hal yang satu itu. "Mungkin aku akan meminta orang yang wajahnya lebih mudah digambar untuk model lukisanku berikutnya."

"Aku merekomendasikan Judal, kakak laki-laki Aladdin yang kulukis kemarin." Kouha mengedip pada salah satu gadis sekolah lain yang lewat di dekat mereka, disambut dengan wajah memerah malu sang gadis cantik. "Dia bukan model yang terlalu rumit untuk digambar. Kecuali kalau kau menganggap alis yang berkerut dan senyum miringnya itu ekspresi yang kompleks."

Kougyoku memutar matanya malas melihat tingkah Kouha. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa banyak perempuan yang tertarik pada laki-laki pesolek seperti itu. "Setidaknya itu lebih mudah dibandingkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi Kak Kouen. Akan kutampung usulmu."

"Akan kuminta Aladdin mengatakannya pada Judal kalau kau sudah memutuskan."

"Uhuh."

Satu menit kemudian tidak ada lagi dialog ataupun perdebatan yang tejadi di antara mereka. Kougyoku merasa hal yang satu ini pun terasa ganjil. Sejak dia lahir—oke, mungkin beberapa tahun setelah itu—dia tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengan Kouha tanpa diiringi oleh adu bacot dan saling maki—yang biasa dikalahkan olehnya. Kouha selalu pintar bersilat lidah, memutarkan kata-kata Kougyoku, membuat sang gadis terperangkap dalam ucapannya sendiri. Dan biasanya, jika Kougyoku sudah mengibarkan bendera putihnya, Kouha akan mengejeknya habis-habisan sampai Kougyoku ingin menangis dan mengadu pada Kouen.

Yah, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, tingkah Kouha memang sudah aneh sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu pagi ini.

Hal yang langka melihat Kouha menyapanya dan mengacak rambutnya sebelum terhuyung-huyung pergi ke toilet untuk menyikat gigi.

Dan Kougyoku juga menyadari jika selama di kelas, Kouha menghabiskan waktu dengan memandangi punggungnya. Seolah guru mereka menuliskan materinya di balik kemeja seragam sang gadis, bukan di papan tulis.

Oh, jangan lupakan juga Kouha yang sudi menemaninya pulang ke rumah.

"Hari ini kau bertingkah aneh," tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Kougyoku berkata.

Kouha mencuri pandang sepintas, sebelum memainkan kepang rambutnya. "Mungkin itu hanya karena aku kurang tidur semalam. Dan lagi aku terpaksa menelan lagi perut keronconganku sampai pagi karena batal mencari kudapan."

"Kau memperhatikanku!" tuduh Kougyoku keras kepala.

Kouha memutar matanya malas. "Apa salahnya aku memperhatikan saudara kembarku sendiri?"

"Justru itu yang sangat salah."

"Aku hanya memastikan jika aku MASIH lebih cantik darimu meski kita sudah masuk masa pubertas."

"Kurang ajar."

Kouha tertawa keras melihat Kougyoku yang mengumpat dan memaki-maki dirinya dalam bisikan keras—sama sekali tak berniat menyembunyikannya. Ditepuknya kepala saudara kembarnya pelan. "Kau tahu, bukan cuma aku yang bertingkah aneh hari ini. Kau juga sama."

"Aku?" Kougyoku menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Memiringkan kepalanya tanda dia tengah mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang sudah dilakukannya seharian ini sampai Kouha berani menyimpulkan seperti itu. "Mungkin ada benarnya juga. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Jadi, sepenting apa pemikiranmu itu sampai menjadikan dirimu bertingkah seperti orang linglung seharian?"

"Apa masalah kelas seni tidak cukup menjadi alasan?"

"Oh, ayolah! Kita lahir di hari yang sama, cuma berselisih beberapa menit—ngomong-ngomong, kita masih tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya di antara kita yang lebih tua. Aku tahu segala hal tentangmu. Sama seperti kau tahu segala hal tentangku. Dan aku tahu, masalah sekolah tidak akan pernah mengganggu otak dangkalmu itu."

Kougyoku sebenarnya ingin membalas jika dia tidak selalu seperti itu. Oke, dia mungkin memang tidak peduli jika dia dapat nilai merah—kecuali kalau Kouen sudah menggelengkan kepala padanya dan memasang wajah '_Ada apa denganmu, Kougyoku? Apa ada yang salah dari caraku mendidikmu?_'. Tapi dia menelannya kembali. Memandangi saudara kembarnya, dan menyadari—meski sangat terlambat—jika Kouha sesungguhnya adalah laki-laki yang begitu … cantik.

Risih dengan tatapan Kougyoku, Kouha mundur selangkah. "Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu!"

"Oh, ayolah! Aku hanya penasaran apakah dengan wajah cantik seperti itu kau tidak pernah disukai oleh laki-laki?"

"Apa?"

"Tepat seperti yang baru saja aku katakan. Apa kau pernah mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari laki-laki atau semacamnya?"

Terdiam sejenak. Kouha mencoba menebak apa yang sesungguhnya ada dalam pikiran saudara kembarnya itu. Gagal. Muka penasaran dan mata yang berkilauan itu sama sekali tidak memberikan penjelasan apapun selain satu kata. _Penasaran_. Dia mengangkat bahu. "Mengapa kau menanyakannya? Hal itu sudah sangat jelas bukan?"

"Oh, tidak pernah ya?"

"Sebaliknya. Aku lebih sering ditembak laki-laki dibanding perempuan."

"Bohong!" Jeritan itu murni refleks Kougyoku. Bukan tanpa maksud disengaja atau semacamnya.

Kouha mengibaskan rambutnya yang sebagian dikepang kecil-kecil. Bergaya seolah dia adalah primadona yang dipuja oleh ribuan orang. "Kau tahu, kadang seorang laki-laki hanya melihat dari muka. Mereka tertipu wajahku yang begitu menawan ini sampai tidak memperhatikan jika dadaku rata. Atau aku menggunakan seragam laki-laki."

"Jadi, pada dasarnya, mereka salah menganggapmu perempuan, benar begitu?" Kougyoku menepuk tangannya tanda mengerti. Berjanji untuk mengatur waktu les kecantikan bersama dengan Kouha mulai saat ini.

"Tapi ada juga yang meski sudah tahu aku laki-laki, namun tetap jatuh hati padaku."

"Eh?!"

Kouha menepuk kepala Kougyoku pelan. Bersikap seperti seorang kakak yang baik—meski dia sendiri tidak yakin jika dia lebih tua dari Kougyoku—dan tersenyum lebar. "Tidak masalah bukan? Yang namanya jatuh cinta itu memang sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh logika."

"Tapi …" Kougyoku masih tidak mengerti dengan jawaban itu. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak terima karena Kouha mulai merusak tatanan rambutnya. "… apa itu wajar?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak wajar saat kau jatuh cinta."

Ada dua hal yang Kougyoku tahu hari ini tentang saudara kembarnya—yang tidak dia ketahui sebelumnya.

Yang pertama, meskipun terlihat seperti seseorang yang tidak pernah serius menjalin hubungan dan senang merayu orang lain, diam-diam Kouha memiliki jurus yang lebih mematikan dibanding Kougyoku ataupun Hakuryuu dalam menjatuhkan lawan—atau sesama—jenis. Mereka harus meminta saran dari pemuda ini sebelum melalukan serangan berikutnya nanti.

Yang kedua, Kougyoku mencatat jika dia harus menghentikan Kouha membaca buku-buku Shakerpeare. Karena gaya bahasanya mulai terdengar seperti terlambat beberapa ratus tahun. Atau milip telenovela ketinggalan zaman.

"Hei, Kougyoku."

"Ya?"

"Apa saat kau membicarakan tentang hubungan sesama laki-laki itu … sebenarnya kau sedang membicarakan Kak Kouen?"

Kougyoku mengeryitkan alis dan membulatkan mata. Benar-benar terkejut dengan dugaan Kouha yang tepat sasaran. Mulai bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah yang namanya ikatan antar anak kembar ada benarnya juga?

Atau jangan-jangan Kouha mengintip kamarnya semalam dan melihatnya membaca buku kau-tahu-apa?

Kougyoku mengangguk pelan, sedikit ragu. "Kira-kira begitu. Namun … kurasa itu hanya imajinasiku saja."

Kouha memandanginya sejenak. Tampak menilai sang gadis—entah dalam konteks apa. "Heh, ternyata kau lebih peka dibandingkan dengan yang aku kira selama ini."

"Ya?"

Kouha menggeleng. Mengatakan, "Bukan apa-apa," hanya sekedar supaya Kougyoku menahan diri untuk menanyainya lebih lanjut.

Matanya terpejam, mencoba untuk memvisualkan pemandangan yang dilihatnya semalam, juga mereka ulang tiap kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh kakak tertua dan sepupu perempuan mereka. Benar-benar menyesal semalam telah berniat melanggar dietnya untuk kudapan malam. Dan mungkin Tuhan mengutuknya, niat sederhananya itu berakhir dengan dia yang tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan super penting keluarganya—yang seharusnya adalah rahasia.

Saudara kembarnya menatapnya penuh tanya, berharap Kouha akan mengubah pikirannya dan membagi kisah dengan dirinya.

Kouha kembali menggeleng pelan mendapatkan pandangan itu. Mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Toh, itu bukan urusannya. Itu adalah urusan Kouen dan Kougyoku di masa depan. Untuk masalah ini, dia hanyalah orang luar yang tak punya pendapat apapun, sama seperti Hakuei. Dia hanya perlu mendukung orang yang ingin dia dukung—dan sudah pasti itu adalah saudara kembarnya.

"Bukan apa-apa," dia membeo kembali kata-katanya. Menarik napas panjang. "Hanya saja, sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan."

.

…*…

.

Berbeda dengan si kembar dari keluarga Ren yang menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolahnya dengan membahas mengenai tugas seni ataupun percintaan sesama jenis. Alibaba memutuskan untuk meluncur ke toko buku dengan suka cita. Daftar buku yang hendak dibeli di tangan kanan dan uang tabungan selama satu tahun di tangan kiri.

Dan tentu saja, dia tidak berniat membeli komik-komik BL.

Dia ada janji dengan Kouen.

Ini bukan kencan. Jelas. Setidaknya itu dalam persepsi Alibaba. Namun apalagi namanya saat dua orang berjanji untuk bertemu dan akan melakukan kegiatan bersama-sama. Terutama jika salah satu pihak mengharapkan adanya perkembangan dalam bidang romansa.

Alibaba sendiri sepertinya tidak mengerti tentang maksud di balik rencana ini. Berpikir jika dia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu sembari berbincang dengan seseorang yang luar biasa mengagumkan. Cukup mengagumkan hingga membuat Kougyoku dan Kouha terlihat seperti anak hiperaktif saat ada yang membicarakannya.

Dalam konteks paling luas pun, Alibaba juga menyukai Kouen. Ingat, _dalam konteks paling luas_.

Jika Alibaba diizinkan untuk mendaftar tiga hal yang paling disukainya dari Ren Kouen, maka dia akan menempatkan 'Wajah tampan' dan 'Baik hati' di urutan ketiga, dia tidak tahu dari dua hal itu mana yang lebih disukainya dari sang sulung Ren. Di posisi kedua, sudah jelas adalah 'Pengetahuannya mengenai sejarah yang luar biasa'. Tolong, pria itu menguasi segala hal mulai dari manusia purba hingga perang dingin! Dan di posisi pertama …

… kedermawanannya.

Jangan samakan kedermawanan dengan baik hati yang hanya menempati posisi tiga. Banyak orang baik namun tidak dermawan, itu yang Alibaba pelajari dari daerah asalnya.

Dan jelas, orang yang merekomendasikannya buku-buku sejarah, lengkap dengan daftar harga dan tawaran untuk mengantar adalah orang yang dermawan.

Kita akan menanyakan hal ini untuk beberapa tahun ke depan, dan kita akan lihat apakah kata _dermawan_ itu akan digantikan oleh _tukang modus_ atau tidak.

"Kak Kouen!"

Menggunakan kaus longgar berpadu celana jins hitam, kacamata dan kalung berbandul sederhana, Kouen berdiri tampan di depan toko buku, satu tangan tersimpan di saku sementara yang lain memegang rokok. Membalas lambaian bersemangat Alibaba dengan senyum _gentleman_ lembut yang membuat lutut gadis-gadis malang yang lewat lemas seketika.

"Maaf sudah membuat Kakak menunggu."

"Bukan dalam waktu yang lama, tenang saja."

Hakuei pernah berkata jika Kouen dan Kougyaku tidak terlihat mirip satu sama lain soal fisik—kecuali warna rambut mereka—dan jangan tanya juga soal sifat. Secara garis besar mereka memang terlihat bagai bumi dan langit, sangat berbeda. Namun, jika sudah berhubungan dengan frasa 'jatuh cinta' … mereka mirip. Orang-orang totalitas yang selalu ingin tampil sempurna di hadapan pujaan hatinya.

Andai saja Alibaba tahu, Kouen menghabiskan pagi hari dengan berdiri di depan cermin. Bertanya-tanya baju apa yang kiranya membuat dia terlihat sedikit lebih muda dibanding usia aslinya. Dan lihatlah hasil pertapaannya bersama dengan majalah-majalah curian dari kamar Hakuryuu! Dia sudah menjelma dari seorang sejarawan berwibawa menjadi pria tampan dan modis yang sanggup memesona tiap gadis yang memandangnya.

Tapi sayangnya, di mata Alibaba, pesona itu kalah telak dalam pesona buku-buku sejarah yang mungkin ada di dalam toko.

"Aku benar-benar senang dan berterima kasih karena Kak Kouen mau menemaniku mencari buku hari ini. Ada terlalu banyak buku di dalam daftar ini yang ingin aku baca, dan aku tidak mana yang harus aku beli terlebih dahulu."

"Ya, tentu saja." Kouen akhirnya benar-benar mengerti mengapa hubungan adiknya dengan si pirang ini tidak pernah berjalan mulus. Kepolosannya itu memang sebuah pesona yang sulit di tolak, namun di sisi lain juga merupakan pisau bermata ganda yang melukai hati. Oh ayolah, apa si pirang itu benar-benar tidak mengerti jika sekarang Kouen sedang mengajaknya berkencan? Sepertinya memang tidak.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa Kakak menemaniku hari ini, bagaimana dengan pamerannya?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku memang berniat untuk mengambil libur hari ini. Lagipula, ada orang yang sudah menggantikanku." Andai saja ketiga assistennya mendengarnya, mereka pasti tidak akan segan-segan untuk melempar peti mumi pada bos kesayangannya—sayang ketiga pria itu sekarang sedang sibuk mengawasi benda-benda bernilai miliaran itu ke dalam truk.

Alibaba tersenyum riang. "Aku benar-benar senang Kak Kouen ada di sini. Kakak-kakakku sendiri saja biasanya tidak mau menemaniku mencari buku sejarah—mereka bilang itu tidak sehat untuk kaki mereka." Alibaba menghela napas panjang dramatis. "Aku benar-benar iri pada Kougyoku, Kouha dan Hakuryuu. Aku juga ingin memiliki kakak sepertimu, Kak Kouen."

Kakak?

Katakan apa yang lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan terjebak dalam _friend__ zone_?

Ya, masuk ke _brother zone_.

Namun Kouen tetap memasang senyum _gentleman_-nya. Membuang rokoknya ke tempat sampah dan merapikan kaus yang digunakanya. Berusaha mengumpulkan kembali segala kesadarannya yang hancur berantakan hanya karena kata 'kakak'. Mencoba bersikap senatural mungkin, seperti orang biasa yang menganggap kata-kata 'kakak' adalah pujian, Kouen berkata, "Aku senang kalau begitu," sambil menepuk kepala Alibaba pelan. "Selama kau senang, itu bukan masalah besar untukku."

Alibaba tersenyum puas. Mulai mengoceh tentang buku apapun yang diinginkannya dan meminta rekomendasi demi kebaikan dompetnya. Tidak terlalu memperhatikan raut wajah Kouen yang terlihat sedikit terluka.

Kouen benar-benar mulai merasa jika penyakit masokisnya semakin parah saja akhir-akhir ini.

.

…*…

.

Koumei biasa mendengar Kouen bicara. Dan jujur saja, bicara dengan Kouen nyaris tidak bisa dibilang 'bicara'. Mereka hanya akan saling menimpali dengan singkat sebelum terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Kemudian bicara sejenak kembali sebelum lagi-lagi diam.

Selama ini dia mengeluh, Kouen banyak mengganggu waktu pribadinya untuk berkencan dengan buku-buku yang menjadi kekasih sejati. Namun, dia lebih memilih untuk terjebak dengan kakak laki-lakinya itu dibandingkan harus terjebak dengan Hakuei yang tiba-tiba saja menjelma, dari seorang gadis anggun dan dewasa, menjadi galau penuh kebimbangan.

Dan jangan salahkan dia kalau komentar, _"Jika kau sudah mengatakan untuk melepaskannya, maka lepaskan dan jangan __menoleh__ lagi saat dia pergi,"_ sanggup membuat gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja dan bergumam-gumam tidak jelas tentang ketidaktahuan Koumei akan berapa banyak waktu yang telah dihabiskannya untuk jatuh hati pada Kouen dan betapa singkat waktunya patah hati.

Untuk yang kesemiliar kalinya, Koumei mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mengerti tentang perasaan sentimentil perempuan.

Koumei benar-benar sudah tidak sabar pada tingkah keluar dari karakter Hakuei. Ayolah, perempuan itu jadi terlihat seperti Kougyoku jika terus seperti ini. "Kalau begitu apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Jika kau sangat menyukai Kak Kouen sampai tidak bisa melepaskannya, sekarang masih belum terlambat. Kejar dia dan katakan jika otak dan mulutmu salah kemarin."

"Kau ini sebenarnya memihak siapa?" Hakuei bertanya. "Kouen atau aku?"

"Aku tidak memihak siapapun. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Itu saja." Koumei menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. Yakin seratus persen jika dia tak akan pernah selesai membaca satu halamannya jika Hakuei masih dalam sesi curhat. "Jadi, kau akan kembali berjuang untuk mendapatkan Kouen?"

"Tidak. Ini sudah benar-benar terlambat, untukku." Hakuei mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum sangat sedih. "Lagipula, menjilat ludah sendiri sama sekali bukan kebiasaan yang baik untuk seorang _Lady_."

"Maaf, kupikir menjilat lidah adalah kebiasaan paling dasar perempuan. Mereka semua plin-plan."

Hakuei tertawa mendengarnya. "Koumei, apa kau pernah jatuh hati pada seseorang."

"Aku yakin kau mengharapkan jawaban 'ya'."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau pernah patah hati padanya?"

Ada jeda yang sangat panjang sebelum Koumei menjawab. "Kau tahu, wajahku buruk rupa. Dan sifatku juga tidak kalah buruknya. Tidak banyak perempuan yang sanggup bertahan dengan laki-laki yang gelap dalam ataupun luarnya sepertiku."

"Kau terlalu merendah. Wajah atau sikapmu tidak sejelek itu, sungguh. Dan ini bukan sekedar penghiburan kalau kau mau tahu." Hakuei menegakkan tubuhnya, memalingkan wajahnya pada rak-rak buku dengan banyak judul-judul yang tak dapat dibacanya. Koumei memperhatikan jika ada bekas motif meja yang menempel pada pipi sepupunya. Hakuei tersenyum kecil. "Jika kau sudah pernah merasakan patah hati, tentunya kau juga sudah mengerti bukan?"

Koumei menunggu Hakuei melanjutkan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Dalam mencintai, kadang ada kalanya waktu untuk kita menyerah dan mundur. Bukan hanya demi kebahagiaan pasangan kita, namun juga … untuk menjaga ketenangan hati yang kita miliki."

"Kau mungkin ada benarnya juga."

"Terima kasih."

"Jadi …"

"Terima kasih telah mendengarkan curahan hatiku, Koumei." Hakuei tertawa canggung. Mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit membengkak—dibawa menangis semalaman sepertinya. "Aku yakin, jika melihat sisimu yang ini, pasti akan ada banyak wanita yang tertarik padamu."

Koumei mengalihkan wajah. "Mungkin iya. Mungkin juga tidak."

.

…*…

.

Kouen akhirnya benar-benar mengerti mengapa kedua kakak laki-laki Alibaba sama sekali tidak mau lagi menemani si manis itu berbelanja buku sejarah.

Dan dia akhirnya mengerti mengapa hal itu disebut-sebut 'tidak sehat untuk kaki'.

Katakan saja jika Kouen memang sudah tidak lagi berusia terlalu muda. Namun, kerja keras di museum dan juga hobi berolahraganya tidak pernah membuat otot-otot kerasnya melembek dan kehilangan kekuatannya. Tapi, bahkan dia yang terbiasa berjalan ratusan kali sehari mengelilingi museum hanya untuk memastikan jika tidak ada pencuri yang berniat merobek lukisan bernilai jutaan dolar mereka pun tidak akan sanggup jika harus berdiri diam selama lima jam, kaki sengaja tidak digerakkan sengaja untuk menjaga kadar kekerenan, menunggu dengan sabar Alibaba yang galau di antara dua pilihan buku di daftar teratas.

Urat kesabaran putus. Namun sifat keren harus tetap terjaga.

"Kau bisa membeli keduanya jika kau mau."

Alibaba tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat Kouen itu, "Jika aku memiliki cukup uang dalam tabunganku, aku tidak akan segan melakukannya. Namun ternyata memang benar, buku berkualitas juga memiliki harga yang berkualitas."

Kouen menepuk kecil kepala pemuda itu. Mulai menyukai kebiasaan barunya. Rambut Alibaba lembut dan tebal, terasa nyaman di antara jari-jarinya. Belum lagi … apa-apaan rambut yang mencuat itu? Gaya? Atau sekedar rambut yang sulit dijinakkan? Kouen ingin tahu berapa banyak tepukan yang harus didaratkannya di kepala Alibaba untuk menjinakkan rambut itu. "Bagaimana jika aku akan membayarkan kekurangannya?"

"Orang tuaku selalu mengajarkanku untuk tidak berhutang pada orang lain—mereka bilang itu hanya akan membawa bencana di masa depan."

Prinsip yang bagus. Hanya saja waktu penerapannya yang tidak bagus. Kouen masih sayang pada kakinya yang bisa mati kaku jika dibiarkan berdiri di tempat ini sedikit lebih lama lagi. "Jangan menganggapnya sebagai hutang. Kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai hadiah, kalau kau mau."

"Hadiah?" Alibaba menoleh, memasang wajah tidak mengerti yang membuat Kouen ingin tertawa karena kadar kebodohan di wajah remaja itu terlihat semakin bertambah. Mengerutkan alisnya semakin dalam. "Hadiah untuk apa? Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku."

"Mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan, '_Ini hadiah dariku karena kau sudah membuatku __s__enang__ hari ini_'."

Alibaba semakin tidak mengerti.

Dan tentu saja, Kouen tidak mungkin mengatakan jika itu adalah hadiah untuk 'kencan pertama' mereka. Jadi dia sudah mempersiapkan alasan lainnya. "Tidak setiap hari aku bisa menemukan anak remaja yang begitu antusias pada sejarah. Melihatmu, membuatku merasa senang—sedikit mengingatkanku tentang masa lalu."

"Benarkah?" Alibaba bertanya. Memeluk dua buku yang digalaukannya di dalam dada, benar-benar mengharapkan dua buku itu menjadi miliknya. Terlihat menggemaskan di mata Kouen. "Kupikir karena Kak Kouen bekerja di museum, kau pasti menemukan banyak orang dengan antusiasme yang sama."

"Hanya para kurator dan kolektor. Itu pun hanya karena uang yang mungkin akan mereka kantongi." Kouen mendengus mengejek, teringat pada beberapa kliennya yang luar biasa mengesalkan dan tidak memiliki penghargaan terhadap benda kuno. "Tidak banyak orang yang tertarik pada sejarah, terutama remaja. Kebanyakan dari mereka menganggapnya membosankan."

"Teman-temanku juga banyak yang mengatakan hal yang sama," Alibaba mengakui. Tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Merasa canggung dan senang di saat bersamaan. "Padahal, ada seribu satu hal menarik yang bisa kita temukan di dalam sejarah jika kita mau mencarinya. Adat, budaya, moralitas, semua yang kita miliki sekarang berasal dari kejadian di masa lalu. Mempelajari hal lama selalu membawakan pandangan baru pada kita."

Kouen perlahan mengerti. Pada pertemuan pertamanya, mungkin dia hanya sekedar tertarik pada fisik Alibaba yang menyerupai idealnya. Namun, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kepribadian bocah itu—yang terkadang terlalu naif hingga taraf yang menyebalkan—juga membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. "Kau mengatakannya dengan sempurna."

Senyum lebar tak bisa Alibaba tahan di wajahnya mendengar pujian itu.

"Kau tahu, mungkin jika kau sudah dewasa, aku akan menarikmu sebagai salah satu pegawai tetap di museum."

"Benarkah?!" Mata membulat tidak percaya, dipenuhi oleh kilauan-kilauan imajiner seperti yang biasa terlihat pada tokoh-tokoh komik percintaan tua koleksi Kougyoku.

Mengangkat bahu. Kouen sengaja menggoda dengan menggantung tawarannya. "Kita lihat saja, apakah lima atau enam tahun lagi kau masih memiliki antusiasme yang sama atau tidak."

Alibaba mengangguk bersemangat. "Tentu saja! Aku akan terus dan terus tertarik pada sejarah."

"Jangan mengatakannya terlalu cepat, Nak. Atau kau mungkin akan menyesalinya di masa depan."

"Aku tidak akan menyesalinya," Alibaba bersikeras. Mengepalkan satu tangannya sebagai bentuk kesungguhan hati. "Aku bukan seseorang yang mudah bosan atau suka berganti kegemaran. Jika aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu, aku pasti akan terus mengejarnya hingga mendapatkannya. Dan setelah itu, aku akan menggenggamnya erat-erat hingga tak ada yang bisa melepaskannya dariku."

Manis sekali …

Terlalu manis …

Kouen mengulurkan tangannya, tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh pemuda itu. Sejumput rambut yang menjuntai panjang di sisi wajah Alibaba adalah korbannya—korban pengalihan karena sesungguhnya Kouen ingin menyentuh pipi si pirang. Menariknya lembut dan membelainya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk … hingga helai-helai terakhir lepas dari pegangannya.

Alibaba terkesiap.

Kouen tersenyum kecil. "Kubayarkan bukumu, kau bisa memberikan uangmu nanti." Kouen mengambil alih buku di pelukan Alibaba, ujung jari sengaja dibiarkan menyapu ruas-ruas yang erat melingkarinya. "Kita makan malam setelah ini, dan aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang sebelum terlalu larut."

Alibaba kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bicara atau merespon. Bahkan setelah punggung Kouen menghilang di antara rak buku. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh helaian yang tadi disentuh oleh rekannya. Bertanya-tanya, apakah ada kotoran yang tersangkut di sana dan Kouen hanya mengambilnya atau …

"Mu … mungkin dia hanya tidak mengatakannya karena takut membuatku malu. Maksudku … bukankah dia seorang _gentleman_? Dan mengatakan secara terbuka pasti akan membuatku malu … tunggu, aku bukan perempuan, jadi untuk apa aku malu dengan kotoran yang tersangkut di rambut—lagipula, mungkin itu sudah ada di sana sepanjang hari—meski memang memalukan …"

Alibaba menyadari jika dia baru saja mengoceh lirih dengan bahasa ibunya. Andai saja ada orang yang melihatnya, mungkin mereka akan lari ketakutan mengira Alibaba tengah membaca mantra atau apa.

Si pirang menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Lagi-lagi aku bersikap aneh … padahal hanya sentuhan kecil saja …"

Tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengelak, ayahnya selalu melakukan hal yang sama pada ibunya setiap pagi, gestur intim untuk menyampaikan perasaan cinta lewat sentuhan tangan. Sejak kecil, Alibaba senang memperhatikannya, bertanya-tanya kapan dia akan dapat melakukan hal yang sama pada jodohnya di masa depan.

Alibaba mengerang. Mengingatkan diri untuk berhenti membandingkan segala hal dengan yang dilakukan orangtuanya. Kini dia hidup di salah satu negara paling bebas di dunia. Ada banyak ras di sini, banyak kebudayaan, banyak adat. Tidak semuanya selalu cocok dengan kebiasaan di daerah asalnya. Mungkin itu salah satunya.

Menyentuh kembali rambutnya yang disentuh Kouen, Alibaba merasakan pipinya memanas.

Aneh sekali.

"Pasti ada yang salah denganku."

.

…TBC…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini ^^

Kouen … kepribadiannya jadi makin random aja ya … Dan kurasa dengan begini maka siapa yang akan jadi dengan siapa di endingnya akan jelas ya? (Dan Kougyoku nggak akan jadi dengan Kouha kok! Beneran!)

Aku baru sadar kalau aku lupa memasukkan hint ada yang mendengar pembicaraan Kouen dan Hakuei di chapter sebelumnya … hahaha …

Balas review yang nggak login ya, yang login nanti kita ngobrol di PM ^^

**Lena-Lady**: Hahaha, aku juga sebenarnya suka pair AliGyoku juga kok, mereka OTP stright-ku di fandom ini. Mungkin besok-besok kalau sempat aku akan coba bikin FF AliGyoku juga ya? ^^

**chesee-ssu**: Hahaha, kalau nggak banyak akal jelas bukan Kouen kan? #hush. Mungkin Hakuei tipe yang lebih memilih membahagiakan orang yang dia suka ya … kok nyesek … Waktu seusia Kougyoku aku juga nggak tahu apa itu BL kok! XD

**yuharu kouji****: **Entah kenapa aku merasa jahat banget sama Alibaba di cerita ini XD. Khas Hakuryuu ya? Tapi dia di sini nggak akan mau menderita sendiri kok, dia bakal nyuruh Kougyoku merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan baca manga BL XD.

Terima kasih, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya …

_Yogyakarta, 27 September 2015._

**Hime Hoshina.**


	6. Hukum Kelima

**Hukum Iblis Kelima:**

_Saat kelinci yang menjadi mangsa berubah menjadi ular, apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

_Tentu saja berubah menjadi elang yang dapat memangsa ular tersebut, bukan?_

_Jangan biarkan hal-hal kecil yang tidak terduga menghancurkan rencanamu untuk mendapatkan mangsa. Siaplah dalam segala hal yang mungkin saja terjadi. Tetaplah berada di posisi pemangsa, jangan sampai menjadi yang dimangsa. Kreadibilitas kalian sebagai pemangsa absolut adalah kunci utama untuk menjatuhkan mangsanya._

_Ingatlah, pada akhirnya, pemangsa lah yang seharusnya menjerat korbannya._

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, OOC, Modern!AU, Miss Typo(s), etc.**

Bukan kisah serius yang harus ditanggapi serius.

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

…*…

.

Alibaba meminjam majalah perempuan milik Kougyoku hari ini.

Membaca dengan raut wajah serius artikel mengenai trik dan tips berkencan paling ampuh bagi pasangan yang masih malu-malu. Tidak mengindahkan muka ngeri yang dipasang Sphintus ataupun tatapan '_Ada apa denganmu?_' dari Hakuryuu. Aladdin duduk di depannya, menunjuk beberapa poin yang dianggapnya penting, bertingkah seolah dia adalah raja para wanita dengan seribu satu pengalaman bercinta (Atau mungkin memang begitu, diam-diam si mungil itu sebenarnya cukup populer di kalangan perempuan yang lebih dewasa).

Sang pemilik majalah pun tak luput dari rasa ingin tahu. Ingin bertanya mungkinkah Alibaba sedang dalam masa galau untuk mengajak seorang gadis berkencan? (Dan bolehkah dia berharap jika dialah gadis beruntung itu?)

Tapi, menurut salah satu majalahnya, bertanya secara eksplisit kadang membuat laki-laki mengurungkan niatnya mengajak seorang gadis berkencan. Jadi dia menahan keinginannya itu.

Alternatif untuk bertanya pada Hakuryuu pun tak ada gunanya. Lagipula, Kougyoku berani bertaruh jika Hakuryuu juga tidak mengerti. Yang ada, sepupunya itu hanya akan mengatainya '_terlalu berharap_' dan menghancurkan impiannya dengan kata-kata tajam yang intinya sama; _Jangan terbang terlalu tinggi kalau kau tidak siap jatuh dan terbentur dengan keras. _Tidak, dia tidak semasokis itu!

Jadi dia memilih bertanya pada satu-satunya gadis yang dikiranya bisa diajak bicara soal hal seperti ini—meski dia sendiri menganggap gadis itu adalah saingan cintanya sendiri.

Memutar bangku, Kougyoku menghela napas beberapa kali. Mempersiapkan diri untuk percakapan yang diyakininya akan terasa berat. Membicarakan orang yang diincar dengan saingan? Kougyoku dapat mendengar tawa mencemooh Kouha dalam kepalanya. "Menurutmu ada apa dengannya?"

Si gadis minim ekspresi menutup bukunya (Kougyoku pura-pura tidak pernah membaca buku yang sama beberapa malam sebelumnya). Memandang Kougyoku dengan tatapan bertanya sejak kapan si gadis ada di sana—tidak fokus pada lingkungan karena terlalu asyik membaca. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas, meneliti siapa kiranya yang tengah dibicarakan putri bungsu keluarga Ren. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban. "Siapa?"

"Alibaba! Alibaba Saluja. Tentu saja."

Yang dilihat Morgiana hanya sebatas temannya yang tengah membaca sesuatu dengan Aladdin dan beberapa anak laki-laki lainnya. "Ada apa dengan Alibaba?"

"Itulah tepatnya yang aku tanyakan padamu!" Kougyoku ingin menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi. Namun dia tetap mempertahankan wajah kalemnya. "Semalam dia mengirimiku pesan dan menanyakan apa aku memiliki majalah yang dapat dijadikan panduan untuk berkencan, dan setelah aku membawanya, dia tampak sangat—SANGAT –serius membacanya! Tidakkah itu terasa sangat aneh bagimu?"

Morgiana kembali mencuri pandang. Melihat sepintas gambar laki-laki dan perempuan yang duduk bersebelahan saling berangkulan, menonton layar bioskop yang entah berisi gambar dari film apa. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Hanya itu saja komentarmu?"

Morgiana mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Alibaba."

"Meski kau adalah temannya sejak dulu?" tanya Kougyoku penasaran. Meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja Morgiana dengan mata yang mengeluarkan tatapan penasaran. "Kupikir, kau dan Aladdin pasti tahu apa yang merisaukannya. Kalian bertiga selalu bersama, sampai disebut sebagai segitiga emas kelas kita, kan?"

Morgiana tampak berpikir sejenak. Gadis itu kembali mencuri pandang pada Alibaba yang tengah menanyakan sesuatu pada Aladdin, di sambut jawaban luar biasa bersemangat si rambut biru. "Kurasa, untuk hal itu Aladdin jauh lebih mengerti dibandingkan denganku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Aladdin adalah laki-laki. Dan aku perempuan."

Kougyoku tidak terlalu mengerti akan maksud jawaban itu. Bahkan tanpa Morgiana beritahu sekalipun, Kougyoku juga sudah langsung tahu jika Aladdin adalah laki-laki—meski wajahnya terlalu imut—dan Morgiana adalah perempuan—meski kekuatannya jelas bukan kekuatan yang biasa dimiliki perempuan. Yang tidak dia mengerti adalah bagaimana bisa jenis kelamin membuat pengetahuan Morgiana dan Aladdin tentang Alibaba menjadi berbeda?

Namun dia tidak memaksa lebih jauh lagi. Koumei sudah berulang kali mengajarinya, rasa ingin tahu adalah hal yang baik, namun menahannya di beberapa kesempatan jauh lebih baik dibandingkan mengumbarnya. Dan Kougyoku tahu, jawaban Morgiana nanti pasti akan membawa-bawa urusan biologi, hormon, psikologi dan bahasan berat lainnya.

Otaknya tidak siap untuk menerima hal-hal seperti itu.

"Mungkin dia akan mengajak seseorang berkencan," Morgiana kembali angkat bicara, sudah menunduk sembari membaca bukunya, berhati-hati agar Kougyoku tidak dapat melihat buku apa yang tengah dibacanya—yang sebenarnya sia-sia karena Kougyoku sudah membacanya lebih dulu, tapi tentu saja, ada baiknya Morgiana tetap tidak tahu. "Atau mungkin diajak oleh seseorang," tambahnya sambil sedikit mencuri pandang pada Kougyoku.

Kougyoku tahu pasti maksud dari pandangan Morgiana. Diam-diam menggigit bibir, sadar jika pembicaraan perempuan mereka berubah menjadi lebih serius. Dia sendiri tahu—atau setidaknya, dia merasa tahu—jika Morgiana juga menyukai Alibaba. Pasti gadis itu juga tahu jika Kougyoku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama (Karena Kougyoku memang tidak pernah berniat untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya itu). Kougyoku menghela napas panjang. "Siapapun gadis itu, dia pasti adalah orang yang sangat beruntung."

Gerak mata Morgiana berhenti. Tanda jika dia kehilangan fokusnya terhadap buku. Memandang Kougyoku yang masih membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Bertanya dengan nada heran, "Bukan kau yang mengajaknya?"

"Bukan. Dan kurasa itu juga bukan dirimu, bukan?"

Morgiana hanya mengangkat bahu lagi. "Tidak mungkin itu adalah aku." Gadis itu mengambil pembatas buku berupa keringan bunga yang ada di atas meja, menyelipkannya di halaman terakhir yang telah dibacanya. Tampak mulai antusias dengan pembicaraan yang terbangun di antara mereka. "Aku cukup mengenal baik Alibaba. Dan aku juga cukup tahu jika dia tidak akan pernah mengajak kencan seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai teman—aku termasuk di dalamnya."

Satu tonjokan imajiner singgah di pipi Kougyoku. Kata '_teman_'. **TEMAN**. Menyakitkannya …

Oh Tuhan, berapa kali Alibaba pernah mengatakan kata itu padanya? Apakah itu artinya sekarang dia berada di garis yang sama dengan Morgiana di bagian '_tidak mungkin akan diajak berkencan_'?!

"Malang sekali nasib kita ini," Kougyoku bergumam putus asa.

"Kita?"

"Ya. Kita. Kau juga menyukai Alibaba bukan?"

Morgiana memandang Kougyoku lama-lama, sebelum menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan bertanya, "Aku? Kau bilang aku menyukai Alibaba?" dia memastikan sekali lagi.

Kougyoku mulai merasakan pertanda jika mungkin kesimpulannya selama ini benar-benar meleset. "Ta-tapi, kau selalu memandanginya! Dan jika ada yang berani mengganggunya, kau selalu maju lebih dulu untuk melindunginya, kan?"

"Sulit untuk melepaskan pandangan darinya. Apalagi dengan semua tingkahnya yang aneh-aneh dan terkadang membuat orang tercengang. Harus ada seseorang yang menjaganya dan memastikan jika dia baik-baik saja." Morgiana mengangguk-angguk, seolah mengamini kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri. "Insting seorang ibu, sesuatu seperti itu."

"Be-benarkah?" Kougyoku bertanya kaget. Benar-benar merasa bodoh karena dia sudah asal memikirkan hal seperti itu dan mengecap Morgiana sebagai saingannya. Malu luar biasa memerahkan pipinya. Dia mengerang pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar hal semacam itu …"

Morgiana mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula, Alibaba mungkin tidak terlalu tertarik dengan gadis-gadis seusia kita. Tipenya adalah seseorang yang lebih tua."

"…. Apa?"

"Tipenya adalah seseorang yang lebih tua," Morgiana mengulangi dengan sabar.

Bayangan wanita dewasa cantik dengan tubuh sempurna, dandanan glamor, gaun seksi tengah mengedip dan melambaikan uang mampir ke kepala Kougyoku. Membawakan imaji buruk yang akan menghantui kehidupan percintaannya selama beberapa waktu lamanya. "Alibaba, dia … penyuka tante-tante girang?!"

"Kurasa dia akan lebih senang jika kau menyebutnya sebagai _Oedipus Complex_—walau mungkin tidak separah itu," Morgiana menawarkan istilah yang lebih enak didengar. Nyaris tertawa melihat muka horor dan kecewa yang ditunjukkan Kougyoku. Tampaknya gadis itu benar-benar sudah KO ditonjok oleh kenyataan yang menyakitkan tentang orang yang ditaksirnya. "Meski aku yakin, Alibaba sendiri pasti belum menyadari ketertarikannya itu."

"Kalau Alibaba sendiri belum menyadarinya, mengapa kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?!" protes Kougyoku hanya terdengar seperti upaya untuk memalingkan wajah dari kabar yang dirasa terlalu mengerikan. Benar-benar ingin menghindari kenyataan yang bisa saja terjadi. "Itu belum tentu benar!"

Morgiana sebenarnya bisa saja membocorkan jika cinta pertama Alibaba saat masih TK adalah guru mereka yang dua puluh lima tahun lebih tua. Atau bagaimana cara pemuda itu terus tertarik pada orang-orang yang memiliki usia jauh lebih tua—meski dia juga tidak bisa mengkategorikannya sebagai ketertarikan secara seksual. Namun Morgiana memilih untuk tidak mengatakan detailnya. Hanya bergumam, "Itu salah satu hal yang aku dan Aladdin simpulkan selama bertahun-tahun ini sebagai temannya. Tentu saja, kami bisa saja salah."

Kougyoku tampak siap untuk menenggelamkan diri di dalam samudra air mata sekarang.

Morgiana jadi tak tega padanya. Sama tak teganya seperti saat dia melihat hamster di toko binatang yang memandanginya dengan tatapan minta dipelihara. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan? Kami bisa saja salah. Ini masih sekedar opini dengan fakta-fakta yang masih abstrak. Jika kau ingin tahu lebih banyak, ada baiknya untuk bertanya langsung saja dengan Alibaba."

_Bertanya langsung? _Kougyoku bangkit dengan semangat. Pandangan matanya jelas berkilauan seperti permukaan danau di pagi hari—atau seperti hamster yang mendapatkan makanan bermutu tinggi—gadis itu langsung menggenggam tangan Morgiana erat, memandangnya seolah gadis itu adalah malaikat yang menjadi penyelamat jiwanya. "Kau jenius, Morgiana! Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah bertanya!"

_Jenius? _Morgiana kembali kehilangan fokus, sama sekali tidak mengerti dari bagian mana jawabannya bisa dikatan sebagai jenius. Saat dia kembali mendapatkan fokusnya, yang dia lihat hanyalah Kougyoku yang masih dengan aura berbunga-bunga datang ke tempat duduk Alibaba.

"Ah …" Morgiana bergumam pelan. Lupa mengatakan jika Kougyoku sebaiknya tidak menanyakannya secara blak-blakan. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat.

Si gadis berekspresi datar mengangkat bahu. Kembali duduk di bangkunya dan melanjutkan kegiatan membaca buku kesukaanya. Bertanya-tanya kiranya kehebohan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi kedepannya.

.

…*…

.

Alibaba masih serius berdiskusi dengan Aladdin dan Sphintus tentang tempat kencan pertama yang baik, (Restoran atau bioskop. Tidak ada di antara kedua temannya yang menjawab toko buku sebagai pilihan sempurna, seperti yang dipercaya Alibaba.), saat seorang gadis berambut merah muda berlari ke arahnya dengan langkah menggebu-gebu. Tampak tengah diburu sesuatu.

"Alibaba!" Kougyoku memanggil.

Mengernyitkan alis. "Ya?"

"Apa kau berkencan dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu?"

Anak-anak laki-laki yang ada di sekitar Alibaba hanya dapat melongo mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang dilemparkan gadis keluarga Ren itu. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Alibaba yang diam dan terpaku dengan wajah memerah malu. Menoleh kembali pada Kougyoku, bertanya-tanya dari mana anak perempuan keluarga Ren itu bisa mendapat informasi seperti itu.

Namun baik Aladdin atau Sphintus, keduanya hanya diam. Diam dan menduga-duga kiranya keganjilan apa lagi yang akan terjadi hari ini.

Alibaba membuka mulutnya, hendak bertanya, '_Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?_' kemudian menutupnya lagi. Ragu. Mengatakan pada seorang _brother-complex_ jika kakak kesayangannya mungkin berkencan dengan sesama laki-laki? Alibaba tahu pasti jika itu tidak akan berakhir dengan baik. Raut wajahnya terlihat berpikir keras. Mencari cara untuk bertanya tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Pemuda itu bicara satu menit kemudian. "Em, Kougyoku … apa menurutmu berjalan-jalan sepanjang sore, dilanjutkan makan malam dan pulang bersama itu … dapat dihitung sebagai kencan?"

Kougyoku memucat. Sama sekali tidak menduga jika Alibaba akan menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya. "KAU BERKENCAN?!"

"Jadi itu memang kencan?"

"Bu-bukankah memang begitu?"

Alibaba kembali terdiam. Tampak berpikir lagi. Mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi seharian kemarin. Pipinya terasa panas membayangkan jika itu memang adalah sebuah kencan. "Mungkin memang begitu kenyataannya. Entahlah."

Sementara Sphintus dan Aladdin sibuk menepuk-nepuk pundak Alibaba dan mengatakan jika si pirang sudah mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dunia kepolosan—dan masuk ke dunia remaja yang dipenuhi oleh harum manis cinta—suara rekatakan imajinatif terdengar. Asalnya dari dada kiri Kougyoku. Tempat jantungnya tersimpan. Sang gadis merasa jika benda itu hancur berantakan menjadi serpihan debu dan jatuh ke dalam perutnya, membuatnya melilit.

Memotong ocehan Sphintus yang menawarkan akan meminjamkan Alibaba video-video yang dapat membantu proses pendewasaan mental (jangan berharap banyak, sudah jelas JAV yang akan diberikan oleh pemuda berkulit gelap itu nantinya), Kougyoku kembali berteriak, "A-apa dia lebih tua darimu?!"

"Iya …." Meskipun menjawab begitu, sebenarnya Alibaba sendiri tidak yakin berapa usia tepatnya Kouen. Yang dia tahu hanyalah pria itu memiliki selisih usia yang jauh—sangat jauh—dengan kembar Ren yang sekelas dengannya. Mungkin dia akan menanyakannya jika mereka bertemu lagi nantinya. "Dia jauh lebih tua dariku."

"Berapa jauhnya?" kali ini Sphintus yang bertanya, tentunya dengan nada mesum dan jahil yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Alibaba mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa … mungkin akhir dua puluh atau awal tiga puluh tahun. Aku tidak tahu … maksudku, aku belum menanyakannya …"

"Tante girang?!"_ De javu_. Sphintus memberikan tebakan yang sama dengan yang diberikan Kougyoku pada Morgiana beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Bukan! Dia adalah orang baik-baik yang sangat luar biasa dan bermartabat tinggi!"

_Seusia dengan Kak Kouen. _Kougyoku membatin. Bayangan perempuan dewasa dengan fisik dan mental yang sempurna berkelas datang kembali menghantam imajinasi dalam benaknya. Jika diadu, sudah pasti dia akan kalah dengan wanita-wanita seperti itu.

"Jangan menanyakan usia pada perempuan. Itu adalah salah satu hal paling sensitif selain berat badan." Aladdin menasihati dengan bijak. Mengetuk-ngetuk meja bersemangat. Anak laki-laki berparas manis yang usianya beberapa tahun lebih muda dari teman-teman sekelasnya itu kembali bicara, "Kau harus bersikap dewasa namun tetap tidak meninggalkan sisi mudamu saat menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang lebih dewasa. Tidak banyak dari mereka yang tertarik dengan orang yang jauh lebih muda, namun saat mereka berkata 'ya' pada suatu hubungan, maka itu berarti mereka berniat serius. Kau juga harus menunjukkan kalau kau pantas untuk mereka."

Alibaba menunduk mendengar nasiahat Aladdin. Bukan karena dia merasa minder harus dinasihati oleh seseorang yang lebih muda darinya soal percintaan—itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Namun karena arti di balik kata-kata itu begitu dalam (Meski Alibaba terus mengoreksi dalam hati jika sosok itu bukan 'wanita', melainkan 'pria'.) Bergumam pelan, "Dia tidak mengatakan ingin menjalin hubungan denganku. Dan kalaupun iya … bukan berarti aku ingin bersama dengannya dalam artian romantis atau apa …"

Kougyoku menarikan tarian kebahagiaan dalam hati mendengar pernyataan Alibaba itu. Merasa dirinya mungkin masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan si pirang nantinya. Kontradiksi menjajah pikirannya.

Sisi malaikat dalam hatinya berteriak dengan nada sedih, _"Hentikan, Kougyoku! Lihatlah ekspresi Alibaba yang terlihat begitu sedih itu! Kau seharusnya turut berduka cita saat kisah cintanya tidak berjalan lancar!"_

"_Pikirkan sendiri kisah cintamu yang __**SAMA**__ tidak lancarnya,"_ Sisi iblis dalam dirinya menjawab dengan nada sinis. "_Jika kau sampai berempati dengannya, Kougyoku. Maka kau akan selamanya tetap berada dalam ikatan __**PERTEMANAN**__ dengan Alibaba! Manfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya dan rebut hatinya! Tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu jika kau melakukannya sekarang!"_

Sementara dua sisi Kougyoku tengah bertengkar hebat dan beradu argumen, Aladdin kembali bicara. "Apa kau tidak menyukainya."

"Tidak seperti itu …" Alibaba menghela napas panjang. Tidak tahu harus menggambarkan perasaannya dengan kata apa. "Aku senang menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Dia juga sangat baik padaku. Rasanya aku ingin terus bergantung padanya. Hanya saja … aku khawatir. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak? Bagaimana jika dia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang adik? Kesalahpahaman seperti ini sangat mungkin terjadi bukan? Dan aku takut jika salah satu di antara kami sudah telanjur berharap …."

Sphintus dan Aladdin saling berpandangan sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lega, bertingkah seolah mereka adalah seorang ayah yang sudah sukses membesarkan anak laki-lakinya. (Kougyoku bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya berapa banyak orang yang mengklaim dirinya sendiri sebagai '_orang tua_' Alibaba.)

Sphintus menepuk pundak Alibaba sekali lagi. "Jika kau mengkhawatirkannya sampai seperti itu, artinya kau benar-benar jatuh hati padanya."

"Wanita itu adalah wanita yang sangat beruntung," Aladdin berkomentar. Meletakkan telapak tangannya di masing-masing pipi dan menghela napas panjang. "Ada banyak perempuan di luar sana yang pasti akan iri padanya jika tahu. Dicintai hingga sebesar itu, aku sendiri juga merasa iri meski aku bukan perempuan."

Kougyoku mulai merasa jika keberadaannya itu dilupakan oleh tiga laki-laki itu.

Alibaba berpikir sejenak. Menopang dagu dengan kepalan tangan, mengernyitkan alis dan berpikir dalam-dalam. Mencoba untuk menarik semua opini teman-temannya menjadi satu, mengambil garis besarnya secara hati-hati. "Jadi … kalian mengambil kesimpulan jika aku suka padanya?"

"Tentu saja!" diucapkan serempak dengan nada gemas akibat kepolosan yang kelewat batas.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Mengajaknya berkencan!"

"Mengajaknya melakukan xxx!" Tentu saja yang terakhir ini merupakan saran gila dari seorang Sphintus Carmen. Siapa lagi?

Dan kali ini Kougyoku benar-benar yakin, keberadaannya sudah benar-benar dilupakan. Pembicaraan itu sudah berubah arah dari pembicaraan umum menjadi pembicaraan khusus laki-laki. Yang artinya, memaksakan diri untuk mendengarnya lebih jauh hanya akan semakin merusak kepala Kougyoku saja.

Gadis itu mundur perlahan. Dalam imajinasinya, dia membayangkan tengah mengambil serpihan-serpihan hatinya yang hancur berantakan di lantai. Berjanji untuk menggelar sesi curhat _gadis yang ada dalam ambang patah hati_ bersama Ren Hakuryuu malam ini. Tidak peduli kalau Hakuryuu masih tenggelam dalam penelitiannya mengenail _BL_ dan _yaoi_.

Lepas dari persaingan imajinatif dengan Morgiana, sekarang Kougyoku terperangkap dalam persaingan cinta dengan tante-tante entah siapa yang menjadi teman kencan Alibaba.

Hei, itu lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan lolos dari mulut buaya masuk ke mulut singa, bahkan jika diartikan secara tersurat, kau tahu?

.

…*…

.

Alibaba ingin membodoh-bodohi dirinya sendiri kali ini.

Dia yakin dia sering melakukannya, terutama jika tindakannya sudah melenceng dari kebiasaan—yang sialnya sering terjadi. Namun … kali ini dia benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh. Tidak, idiot. Dibiarkannya kesadarannya mengawang-awang hingga ke langit ke tujuh saat pulang sekolah, memikirkan secara mendalam apa saja yang saran yang sudah diberikan secara ngawur oleh Aladdin dan Sphintus. Saat dia sadar, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di depan loket tiket museum, mengeluarkan uang pas dan bergumam terima kasih.

Bagaimana bisa langkah kakinya membawa Alibaba ke tempat ini? Si pirang sama sekali tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Aku datang pasti karena alam bawah sadarku ingin datang—ada sekumpulan patung baru yang akan dipajang hari ini. Bukan karena aku ingin bertemu dengan Kak Kouen atau apa," Alibaba sama sekali tidak sadar jika dia baru saja bersikap _denial_. Bergumam-gumam dengan nada lirih sembari mengamati sekelilingnya, siapa tahu pria tinggi besar dengan rambut merah muncul dari salah satu pintu yang tidak bisa dimasuki pengunjung. "Lagipula, bukankah selama ini aku datang pun, aku jarang bertemu dengannya? Dia pasti sangat sibuk …"

"Alibaba?"

_Speak of the devil._

Dengan leher yang secara gaib tiba-tiba menjadi kaku, Alibaba menoleh. Memasang senyum yang berkedut-kedut di sudutnya. "Kak Kouen … mengapa Kakak ada di sini?" Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja. Ini tempat kerja Ren Kouen, maka wajar saja jika dia ada di sini. Alibaba merutuk dalam hati.

"Aku ingin mengecek patung baru yang akan mulai dipajang sore ini."

Kouen menunjuk arah yang Alibaba ingat sebagai ruang paling ujung yang merupakan ruang pameran benda-benda sisa masa perang kemerdekaan Amerika, termasuk di dalamnya seragam dan senjata yang sudah kelewat tuanya. Oh, ya, di salah satu sudutnya memang terdapat pintu bertuliskan '_Pengunjung dilarang masuk_' kalau Alibaba tak salah ingat. "Ah … begitu ya …"

Kouen tersenyum kecil. "Kau datang hari ini untuk melihatnya bukan?"

Anggukan Alibaba dirasa terlalu keras dan bersemangat, jelas-jelas menampilkan jika dia tidak benar-benar yakin dengan jawabannya. "Tapi kurasa patungnya belum dipajang, bukan? Mu-mungkin aku akan datang besok lagi saja."

"Kau harus belajar untuk menyayangi uang di kantungmu, Nak." Kouen menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Mau ikut ke ruang penyimpanan?"

Ragu. Sebenarnya Alibaba benar-benar ingin melihat patung-patung itu. Apalagi menjadi orang pertama yang melihatnya. Wah, para penggemar sejarah di kota ini pasti akan sangat iri dengannya. Namun di sisi lain, sebenarnya dia enggan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Kouen. Tidak selama ocehan ngaco Aladdin dan Sphintus—yang sama sekali tidak tahu jika objek yang dibicarakan Alibaba adalah laki-laki—masih bergaung dalam ingatannya.

Kediaman Alibaba salah Kouen artikan sebagai keraguan akan boleh atau tidaknya orang luar masuk ke dalam ruang penyimpanan khusus. Kouen tersenyum kecil lagi. "Tidak akan ada masalah selama kau tidak menjatuhkan mereka. Ayolah."

"Ah …," Alibaba bergumam kecil. Memandang wajah Kouen secara cermat. Mengamati jika pria itu tengah tersenyum maka di sudut luar matanya tercipta kerutan-kerutan halus. Kembali teringat pertanyaannya sendiri siang tadi. _Berapa usia Kouen sebenarnya? _Mengangguk pelan. "Aku sangat senang."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Alibaba juga baru menyadari jika Kouen memiliki langkah-langkah yang panjang. Dua langkah Kouen sama panjangnya dengan tiga langkah Alibaba. Selama ini si pirang juga tidak terlalu mengamatinya, karena biasanya dia selalu ada di depan Kouen dan berlari-lari kecil. Namun berjalan bersisian seperti ini … membuatnya mengerti banyak hal.

Termasuk banyaknya perempuan yang pasti akan memandang tiap kali Kouen lewat di sekitar mereka.

Jika Alibaba adalah perempuan, sudah pasti tatapan tajam juga akan dilemparkan pada dirinya yang berjalan di samping Kouen. Dan mungkin dia tidak akan tahan. Mungkin ini juga alasan mengapa Kouen belum memiliki kekasih hingga saat ini.

…

_Belum memiliki kekasih?_

Lagi-lagi Alibaba mendapatkan pertanyaan baru. Dia juga belum mendengar tentang status hubungan sulung Ren itu. Kougyoku juga biasanya tidak pernah menyinggung hal seperti itu. Sang gadis biasanya puas mengoceh tentang bertapa mengagumkannya Kouen. Tidak pernah menyeletuk tentang pacar kakaknya itu—atau mungkin Alibaba saja yang hilang fokus tidak dengar saat Kougyoku mengatakannya?

Satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah Alibaba lihat bersama Kouen adalah Ren Hakuei, kakak perempuan Hakuryuu yang sangat cantik dan anggun. Tapi, bukankah mereka adalah saudara sepupu? Tunggu dulu, memangnya jika sepupu mereka tidak boleh menikah? Jadi apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka?

Tanpa dia sadari, Alibaba mulai masuk ke dalam mode paranoid.

Ah … Alibaba menepuk tangannya sendiri. Tampak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Seorang laki-laki dewasa yang tengah menjalin hubungan pastinya tidak akan menghabiskan akhir minggu dengan sepupunya—kecuali jika mereka menjalin hubungan tentunya—dan hari liburnya dengan mengajak anak remaja belanja buku bukan?

Alibaba mengerang. Mungkin dia harus mencari cara untuk menanyakan hal ini nantinya. Setelah dia bisa menanyakan umur Kouen, jelas.

"Ada apa?" Kouen bertanya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Alibaba menoleh kaget.

"A .. apanya yang '_ada apa_'?" pertanyakan balikan yang sangat bodoh. Alibaba kembali menangis dalam hati.

Untungnya Kouen tidak menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan, '_Apa yang 'apanya yang ada apa_'?' jika iya, sudah pasti percakapan itu tidak akan berkembang dan hanya menambah panjang kata _apa_ yang terucap. Pria itu hanya memandang Alibaba sejenak. "Kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikan benda-benda di sekelilingmu. Biasanya kau akan memandanginya dengan tatapan kagum atau penasaran."

Ah! "Aku hanya …" Alibaba memutar otak, mencari alasan yang paling logis. Menggigiti bibirnya panik. Tahu jika dia ada di peringkat sangat payah untuk mencari alasan dan berbohong. "Aku hanya … terlalu penasaran seperti apa wujud sesungguhnya patung yang katanya merupakan '_miniatur pesawat Mesir Kuno_' itu. Aku sudah melihatnya di internet ribuan kali, tapi aku sudah belajar jika terkadang gambar—apalagi yang ada di internet—dapat menipu."

"Ah ya, teori konyol itu. Internet memang dipenuhi oleh penggemar konspirasi yang tidak logis. Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu percaya membaca fakta sejarah di dimensi itu, penuh opini dan omong kosong. Meski terkadang juga berhasil membuka tabir sesungguhnya di misteri sejarah."

Satu hal lagi, Kouen selalu bicara lebih banyak dibandingkan biasanya jika sudah masuk dalam topik sejarah.

"_Saqqara Bird_ tidak seajaib itu. Itu hanyalah sebuah burung –mungkin falkon yang dianggap mewakili Horus dan Ra," Kouen kembali melanjutkan ceramahnya mengenai patung kayu yang sudah berhasil menghebohkan para penggemar hal-hal tidak masuk akal. "Kebanyakan web hanya memasang gambarnya dari belakang—dan aku sendiri kagum, dengan sudut seperti itu _Saqqara Bird_ bisa benar-benar terlihat mirip pesawat—begitu kau melihatnya dari depan, kau akan melihat wajah burung yang sangat detail."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya!"

Kouen mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam sakunya. Memasukkannya ke dalam lubang pintu yang bertuliskan '_Pengunjung dilarang masuk_' dengan huruf kapital warna merah. "Aku senang, sepertinya kau sudah lebih bersemangat dibandingkan tadi."

"A-apa?" Alibaba merasakan pipinya memerah mendengar pernyataan itu. "Apa aku terlihat sangat lemas?"

"Kau bisa mengatakannya begitu."

Alibaba memandangi pantulan dirinya sendiri dalam kaca penutup sebuah foto lama. Bertanya-tanya apa ada yang ganjil dengan sikapnya hari ini. (Sebenarnya, jika dia mau menanyakan pada teman-teman sekelasnya, sudah pasti mereka akan menjawab dengan '_BANYAK_'. Sayangnya dia tak melakukannya.) "Hanya sedikit berpikir saja. Beberapa teman-temanku mengatakan hal aneh hari ini. Dan mau tidak mau aku jadi memikirkannya juga."

"Hal aneh apa?"

Alibaba diam tidak menjawabnya.

Kouen hanya tersenyum simpul sambil membuka pintu, mempersilakan Alibaba masuk terlebih dahulu, seperti seorang _gentleman_ dengan prinsip '_Lady first_'. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya jika kau tidak mau. Ada banyak masalah remaja yang sulit untuk dipahami orang dewasa, aku sendiri tidak bisa menyangkalnya."

Alibaba tersenyum lega padanya. Hendak mengucapkan terima kasih andai saja matanya tidak menangkap gambaran surga yang begitu nyata.

Barang-barang yang seolah keluar dari koleksi fotonya di komputer! Lukisan-lukisan indah, potret-potret dari masa lalu, patung-patung dengan retakan yang jelas nyata, dan masih ada seribu satu barang unik yang disimpan di masing-masing bangsal berlapiskan tutup kaca. Kondisi di dalamnya disesuaikan dengan kondisi terbaik untuk menjaga benda-benda tersebut dalam keadaan prima.

Alibaba sibuk mengintip ke tiap-tiap bangsal, bergumam-gumam pelan. Tampaknya benar-benar lupa jika tujuannya datang ke gudang ini adalah untuk melihat _Saqqara Bird_ yang berhasil dinego Kouen dari Museum Kaero untuk dipajangnya di sini dalam jangka waktu tertentu.

Kouen sepertinya cukup lega melihat Alibaba kembali menjelma menjadi remaja gila sejarah yang bertingkah seperti anak lima tahun yang mendapatkan mainan yang diinginkannya sebagai hadiah Natal. Dia sendiri memutuskan untuk menyelipkan dirinya di antara rak-rak besar, mencari sebuah patung khusus yang diletakkan di dalam kotak kaca sebagai bentuk proteksi.

Masih fokus meneliti keabsahan patung burung yang dimaksud, dia mendengar Alibaba memanggilnya dengan nada lirih. Pemuda itu masih berjongkok membelakanginya di depan sebuah bangsal berisikan mumi kecil dari China.

"Kak Kouen?"

"Ya?"

Ada jeda yang aneh saat menunggu Alibaba mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Biasanya si pirang adalah orang yang tidak menggunakan otak dulu sebelum bicara, maka dari itu kebanyakan kata-katanya terkadang berantakan dan rancu satu sama lain. Mengambil jeda untuk berpikir selama beberapa menit sebelum mengatakan sesuatu terasa sangat tidak Alibaba sekali.

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Jika itu soal mumi yang kau lihat, maka di bawahnya ada penjelasan khususnya."

Alibaba tidak merespon, tidak juga menunduk untuk membaca penjelasan yang diberitahukan Kouen. Dia hanya diam memandangi patung itu. "Kak Kouen … apa yang kemarin itu … kencan?"

"Apa?"

Menoleh pelan. Mata emasnya menatap langsung ke dalam mata Kouen dengan tatapan serius yang tidak dapat dikategorikan dalam emosi apa. Alibaba mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. "Apakah kemarin kita berkencan?"

.

…TBC…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini ^^

Aku lupa kalau bulan oktober sudah dimulai, dan IFA sampai di masa puncaknya! Yey! Tapi itu artinya aku juga harus kerja keras sebagai panit. Maka dari itu, aku minta maaf FF ini batal aku update kemarin karena lupa dengan kesibukan awal masa …

Chapter depan akan full dengan EnAli, entah kenapa aku jadi nggak sabar ingin menulisnya ^^

Mungkin itu saja yang aku sampaikan, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^

_Yogyakarta, 5 Oktober 2015_

_**Hime Hoshina.**_


End file.
